Une autre histoire
by Andy56
Summary: Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un univers alternatif et que le simple fait d'imaginer M&S durant le conflit des YankeesConfédérés vous repousse, cette fic n'est pas pour vous! Les shippers, c'est pour vous!


A travers le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et du vent qui s'entremêlait dans les branches des arbres, des coups de fusil résonnaient au loin. Du haut de la colline, Dana observait soucieusement les alentours, parviendraient-ils jusqu'à elle ?

Fatiguée par la chaleur, elle épongea son front humide avec la manche de son avant bras avant de se pencher pour ramasser la buche qu'elle venait de fendre. S'avançant vers le tas qu'elle avait déjà formé, elle l'ajouta aux autres. Elle était familière du temps, avant un hiver glacial se présentait chaque année, imperturbablement, une canicule à peine supportable. Il fallait donc prévoir se quoi se réchauffer si elle ne voulait pas mourir frigorifiée dans sa frêle maison.

Suite à ses efforts, la tresse qu'elle avait faite de ses cheveux ne retenait guère que quelques mèches. Ôtant le nœud qui la terminait, elle laissa sa chevelure retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, telle une flamme dansant dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son travail, elle se dit qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour transporter tout ce bois. D'un geste décidé, elle attrapa le bas de sa robe, abîmé et usé après tant d'année et d'exercice, puis retrouva le chemin qui la mènerait jusqu'à chez elle. Au passage, elle n'oublia pas son panier, afin d'amasser les quelques fruits qui décoraient encore les arbres et buissons à proximité.

Descendant d'un pas régulier la pente qu'elle connaissait si bien, un son attira son attention. Ses yeux océans scrutèrent les fourrés. De nouveau ce bruit intriguant se fit entendre, comme un gémissement étouffé.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Questionna Dana, sachant pourtant que s'il s'agissait d'un Yankee, elle risquait sa vie, ou bien pire.

Guidée par ces faibles murmures elle découvrit un homme gisant au sol, l'épaule couverte de sang. Sans réfléchir, Dana s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa sa blessure à travers ses vêtements.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens très vite. » Lui conseilla-t-elle, relevant sa robe pour courir plus aisément.

Une fois dans sa cour, elle réfléchit un instant. Comment pourrait-elle le ramener jusqu'ici ? Le devait-elle seulement ? Il ne semblait pas en état de marcher, pas suffisamment pour effectuer toute la distance sur ses deux jambes en tout cas. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la brouette, ce n'était pas du premier confort, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. S'emparant des deux manches, elle la fit rouler derrière, se pressant pour rejoindre cet inconnu.

Sur le chemin, elle réalisa soudain qu'il portait l'uniforme Yankee, d'un bleu délavé, et une casquette écrasée. S'arrêtant net, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas l'abandonner là tout compte fait. Si elle le remettait sur pied, il la dénoncerait où l'amènerait lui-même à ses troupes pour la faire juger, même sans connaissance de cause. Ou il s'occuperait lui-même se son cas, elle connaissait ses hommes.

Soupirant longuement, pesant le pour et le contre, elle se rendit finalement à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, elle pourrait le soigner, elle savait comment s'y prendre. Si elle le laissait là, à la merci des charognards ou autres vautours, elle aurait sa mort sur la conscience. C'en serait trop. Même s'il était l'ennemi, elle ne pouvait laisser un être humain mourir, quel qu'il soit.

Dana reprit donc la marche et lorsqu'elle fut de retour à son point de départ, elle eut la surprise de trouver l'étranger assis, une main couvrant sa blessure sanguinolente.

L'homme redressa la tête en l'entendant venir et son regard la cloua sur place. Il l'observait avec une curiosité dérangeante, elle crut aussi déceler une pointe d'inquiétude et d'indécision.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? » S'enquit-elle pour briser le poids du silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix assurée.

« Je m'appelle Dana Katherine Waterston. J'habite en contrebas. » Indiqua-t-elle, aussi bien par les mots que par les gestes. « Et vous ? Vous avez un nom ? » Répliqua-t-elle, ne voulant se laisser faire.

« Mulder, William Mulder, troisième du nom. » Précisa-t-il en esquissant un sourire exaspéré.

Il était courant que les enfants portent le nom de leur père. Dana se rendit compte qu'elle aussi se serait appelée William si elle avait été un garçon, cette idée lui parut nostalgique. Se tenant droite devant cet étranger, les points sur les hanches, elle le considérait de haut. Elle avait appris à s'endurcir au fil des années, depuis que la guerre avait été déclenchée un an auparavant et que son mari avait dû partir au front. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, au beau milieu de nulle part, et devait entretenir le champ à l'unique force de ses deux bras. Ce n'était pas un Yankee blessé qui la déstabiliserait.

« Suivez-moi, j'ai de quoi vous soigner. » L'invita-t-elle avant de se retourner sans se soucier de savoir s'il était derrière elle.

Ils longèrent un chemin de terre, bordé par de hautes fougères qui étaient régulièrement balayées par le vent. Dana ouvrait la marche, regardant droit devant elle, et restant obstinément muette. Cet homme ne resterait qu'un jour ou deux, afin d'être suffisamment rétabli pour qu'elle le conduise à cheval jusqu'au village le plus proche. Sa décision était prise, elle devait maintenant s'y tenir.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa maison, Dana attendit William, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il la rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes et pénétra l'humble demeure avec hésitation. Cette femme ne le connaissait pas, elle faisait partie du camp ennemi, et pourtant, elle lui offrait l'hospitalité. Jamais le hasard n'aurait pu lui être plus charitable. Se laissant choir sur une chaise, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, parfaitement décorée et ordonnée, le bois sculpté et les meubles abondants. Son regard s'arrêta sur Dana qui attrapait des objets sur une étagère. Ses longs cheveux roux brillaient dans le soleil couchant et sa peau exquise rayonnait d'une douceur délicate. Il n'avait qu'une envie, caresser sa chevelure et terminer son exploration par sa joue tendre et laiteuse. Secouant la tête, il se remit les idées en place, cette femme était mariée, comment pouvait-il se permettre de tels songes ?

« Ôtez votre chemise, je dois retirer la balle et vous recoudre. » L'informa-t-elle, déposant devant lui le nécessaire.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? » Murmura-t-il, une femme de la campagne n'étant pas censée connaître ce travail.

« Mon mari est médecin, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Maintenant, si vous préférez vous vider de votre sang ou que votre blessure se gangrène, c'est votre choix. » Répliqua-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

« Non, non, bien sûr. Vous avez raison, excusez-moi. » Se reprit-il, s'exécutant finalement et retirant ses vêtements tâchés.

Dana prit une profonde inspiration, ne pouvant rester de marbre ni devant l'inquiétant trou béant qui creusait la peau de cet homme, ni devant son torse bronzé et musclé par l'effort. D'une main tremblante, elle lui tendit une fiole d'alcool dont il s'empara avec un regard interrogateur.

« Cela pourrait vous être utile pour atténuer la douleur. » Expliqua-t-elle, s'agenouillant devant lui avec un couteau dans la main. « Je l'ai stérilisé en le passant au feu. » Précisa-t-elle avant de pénétrer sa chair.

La gorgée qu'il venait d'ingurgiter faillit trouver le chemin du sol avant que William ne serre les dents. La douleur était insupportable et seule l'idée qu'il irait mieux le lendemain lui permit de garder l'esprit alerte.

Dana eut terminé au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Déposant la balle sur la table aux côtés du couteau, elle entreprit de le recoudre et ce, sans ménagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait dans une vie antérieure, mais ça ne devait pas être très gentil pensa-t-il.

« Allez vous asseoir dans le fauteuil, je vais vous préparer de quoi manger. » Annonça-t-elle en lavant ses mains à l'eau claire, faisant disparaître le sang de cet homme sur sa peau.

S'approchant de la pièce qui lui servait de cuisine, elle entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos qui éveilla son inquiétude. Faisant demi-tour, elle découvrit William, étendu sur le sol, au beau milieu du salon. Dana se précipita à ses côté, tombant à genoux près de lui et soulevant sa tête pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

« Mr Mulder ? Mr Mulder ? Vous m'entendez ? » Le questionna-t-elle en caressant ses joues rendues rugueuses par sa barbe naissante.

« Hmff… » Emit-il en ouvrant les yeux sur l'Ange penché au dessus de lui. « Je suis déjà monté au Paradis ? » Questionna-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

« Le voilà qui a des hallucinations maintenant… » Soupira Dana en levant les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? » Dit-elle en s'emparant de son bras valide.

« Je crois… » Fit William en se mettant sur pieds, titubant faiblement.

« Venez, vous devriez être au lit. » Lui lança la jeune femme en l'attirant vers la chambre.

« Oh… J'aime les femmes entreprenantes, elles sont si rares à Boston de nos jours. » L'informa-t-il en envahissant grossièrement son espace personnel.

Soupirant à la fois d'exaspération et d'amusement, elle lui permit de s'appuyer quelque peu sur elle afin de le mener jusqu'à la dite pièce. L'asseyant dans la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, elle commença à changer les draps qui semblaient étrangement poussiéreux.

« Vous ne dormez pas dans votre lit ? » Questionna-t-il avec étonnement.

« Euh… Non, je… Je prendrai le fauteuil, vous êtes blessé. » Changea-t-elle de sujet, repliant le drap sur la couverture.

Se laissant guider, il s'allongea sur le lit et fut déçu de ne pouvoir y retrouver l'agréable parfum de la jeune femme. Elle le recouvrit sans le frôler une seule fois puis sans un mot de plus, elle disparut de la pièce, fuyant presque sa présence.

Dana ferma la porte derrière elle et y appuya son dos, fermant les yeux pour retrouver une respiration plus calme. Luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut de nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions et trouva le courage d'aller préparer à manger pour son hôte. Pourquoi se sentait-elle redevable ? Pourquoi aidait-elle un homme qui représentait l'ennemi par son simple uniforme ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Tenant le plateau dans une main, Dana tourna la poignée après avoir frappé discrètement. Elle découvrit William allongé sur le dos, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Il était resté torse nu, sa chemise étant en véritables lambeaux. S'éclaircissant la gorge et adoptant un air des plus sérieux, la jeune s'approcha et déposa son repas sur les genoux de William.

« De la soupe de légumes, j'espère que ça vous ira ? » Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses mains humides sur l'avant de sa robe.

« Parfait, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes. » Répondit-il avec gène, empoignant la cuiller d'une main faible et tremblante.

« Et n'espérez pas que je vous donne la cuillérée. » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en s'éclipsant.

Souriant, William mangea sa soupe en un éclair mais eut tout de même le temps de la savourer. Cette femme était douée de multiples talents du peu qu'il avait pu voir. Déplaçant le plateau sur la table de nuit, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les draps et dormit du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, il entendit très tôt Dana se lever et comprit qu'elle était déjà à la tâche. Elle devait probablement s'occuper d'un potager, des quelques animaux qu'il avait vus border sa ferme, ainsi que des champs alentours. Sa masse de travail devait être insurmontable pour une femme seule. Cela avait dû être une déchirure de voir son mari partir, pour en plus se retrouver au milieu de la campagne, effectuant le labeur de plusieurs hommes à elle toute seule.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dana, une bassine en faïence sous le bras.

« Je dois vérifier que votre blessure ne s'infecte pas. » Expliqua-t-elle en déposant le récipient d'eau sur la table de nuit.

Avec soin de ne pas lui faire mal, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et entreprit de défaire son pansement. William resta hypnotisé par les mouvements de ses mains, à la fois délicates et agiles, professionnelles et efficaces. En un rien de temps, elle avait nettoyé sa plaie et bandé son épaule, sans réveiller en lui la moindre douleur. Essorant un linge dans l'eau propre, elle épongea le front de William, faisant naître sur sa peau de la chair de poule.

« C'est la fièvre qui a dû être à l'origine de votre malaise hier soir. Elle semble moins importante aujourd'hui, qu'en pensez-vous ? » S'enquit-elle, humidifiant la racine de ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. Grâce à vous. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Dana ne fit qu'acquiescer à ses dires, sans laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion. Regroupant ses affaires, elle disparut une fois de plus derrière ce mur que William aimerait déplacer.

William passa la porte avec difficulté, se retenant à chaque meuble pour se maintenir debout. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur la silhouette endormie de Dana dans le fauteuil. S'avançant silencieusement, il s'accroupit à ses côtés en esquissant une grimace douloureuse, ses membres étaient encore engourdis. Avec soin, il remonta la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme, caressant au passage la douce peau de sa joue.

A sa surprise, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en un éclair, se redressant en essayant d'éviter le contact de sa main.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se levait, serrant contre elle la couverture qui avait failli se retrouver au sol.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux. » Remarqua-t-elle en empruntant de nouveau un masque de dureté.

« Je voudrais… Vous parler… » Hésita William en se mettant de bout à son tour, la main pressée contre sa blessure.

« Me parler ? A quel sujet ? » Feignit-elle de s'intéresser, se réfugiant dans la cuisine pour rassembler leur vaisselle dans un panier d'osier.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous dois bien une explication. Cela fait trois jours que vous veillez sur moi sans me demander la moindre information. Vous me fuyez néanmoins comme si j'allais vous enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur à tout moment. J'ai besoin… » Se voix lui manqua alors il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. » Lui avoua-t-il en avançant vers Dana qui recula jusqu'à se cogner dans le plan de travail.

« Je… Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à faire confiance au premier inconnu venu Mr Mulder. » Répliqua-t-elle, dressant le menton et raidissant son dos.

« Pourtant vous m'hébergez ici sans rien demander en retour. » Remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai de la vaisselle à nettoyer. » Se justifia-t-elle en essayant de sortir, mais le bras de William l'en empêcha.

Ce geste la fit bondir, lâchant le panier qu'elle portait toute la vaisselle alla se briser en mille morceaux sur le plancher usé.

« Au mon Dieu, je suis navré, je vais vous aider. » Se confondit-il en excuses, s'agenouillant près de Dana pour ramasser les débris à main nue.

« Non, ça va aller, je m'en occupe. Allez vous reposer. » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de se couper avec un morceau de porcelaine.

En un clin d'œil, William lui produisit un mouchoir blanc et voulut entourer son doigt avec mais elle le repoussa vivement. Le visage accusateur, il décela une peur incroyable dans son regard noir de colère. William s'avança avec bienveillance, en vain.

« Je vais bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

« Vous m'héberger sans rien me demander mais vous refusez que je vous approche ! Parlez-moi Dana ! » La supplia-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant, en direction de la rivière.

Soupirant, William donna un coup de pied dans les restes de la vaisselle qui gisaient encore devant lui. Cette femme lui avait ouvert sa maison, lui avait prêté les vêtements de son mari parti à la guerre, l'avait soigné et probablement, sauvé la vie… Il lui devait tant, il voulait la comprendre, l'aider à s'en sortir toute seule dans ce coin perdu, en la soulageant de quelques tâches fatigantes par exemple, une fois qu'il serrait en l'état. Secouant la tête, il claqua la porte et s'assit dans le large fauteuil qui servait de lit à Dana, noyant son visage dans ses mains. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette femme aussi belle qu'effrayée ? Effrayée d'avouer ses faiblesses, effrayée… d'être effrayée, tout simplement.

Bien sûr, c'était un Yankee et elle, une confédérée, elle ne pouvait se lier à lui tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la vérité. Il avait voulu la lui révéler mais elle ne voulait pas de ses explications. Que pouvait-il faire ? Partir ? La laisser seule au beau milieu de nulle part ? Il sourit, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, jusque là, elle semblait s'occuper de tout à la perfection. Comment pouvait-il s'accorder la moindre importance dans la vie d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours ? Mais encore, les Yankees s'approchaient dangereusement de l'endroit, que lui arriverait-il à ce moment-là ? Il connaissait l'Armée et ses limites, une femme seule, sublime, des hommes qui n'ont pas vu leur fiancée depuis des mois… Elle ne serait pas faite prisonnière ou fusillée, le sort qu'ils réservaient aux femmes était le supplice ultime.

Tout à coup, il réalisa, était-il déjà trop tard ? Ces monstres avaient-ils déjà posé la main sur elle ? Il frissonna sous l'impacte d'une telle pensée. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Dana repoussait tout contact ? Il ne pouvait pas partir, il devait découvrir la vérité, peut-être même qu'il connaissait les responsables ? S'emparant de la branche qu'elle lui avait apportée la veille, il s'en servit de canne et sortit de la maison. Où se trouvait-elle ?

Le ruissellement de l'eau berçait les sanglots de Dana qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Comment lui parler ? Comment lui faire confiance ? Dans son regard, elle avait envie de se perdre, il semblait tellement différent, soucieux, passionné. Non, c'était un homme, comme tous les autres, toute forme de sentiment lui était inconnue.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des pas dans son dos, tournant la tête, elle le vit s'approcher. Sa canne tomba à terre quand il leva les mains en signe inoffensif.

« S'il vous plaît, je veux simplement m'asseoir à côté de vous Dana. » La supplia-t-il presque, elle ne pu que céder, lui indiquant l'endroit des yeux.

En s'installant, il ôta ses chaussures et retroussa le bas de son pantalon, glissant ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière.

« Dana, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous ayez si peur de moi, je sais que je ne suis qu'un étranger à vos yeux mais je voudrais tellement vous aider. Je vois que vous souffrez, dans vos yeux, dans vos gestes, bien que vous masquiez toute cette douleur avec beaucoup de talent, elle ne m'échappe en aucun cas. » Lui affirma-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il remarqua instantanément qu'elle avait pleuré mais cette fois, elle ne se souciait pas de le dissimuler. Un silence s'imposa entre eux, il ne voulait pas la presser ou la pousser dans ses retranchements, il attendait simplement qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, en temps voulu.

« Tout à l'heure, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, est-ce que vous voulez bien développer ? » Questionna-t-elle sans détourner les yeux du flux de l'eau.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de William, c'était un début, s'il se confiait à elle, peut-être en ferait-elle de même en retour ?

« Voilà, je sais que l'une des raisons pour laquelle vous ne me faites pas confiance est cet uniforme dans lequel vous m'avez vu. » Commença-t-il, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

« Vous essayez de me dire que vous n'êtes pas un soldat Yankee ? » Le railla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, j'en suis un… J'en étais un. » Précisa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Voilà, il y a un an, quand les combats ont commencés, j'ai été envoyé au front… J'ai dû ôter la vie à des êtres humains, à des pères, des maris, des fils… Je… Je n'arrivais pas à remplir ma part du contrat, les seules personnes que j'ai tuées sont celles qui ne m'en laissaient pas le choix. Celles… »

« Qui vous auraient ôté la vie si vous n'aviez pas été le plus rapide. » L'aida-t-elle à terminer, voyant son mal être.

« Exactement. Je ne comprends pas cette guerre, les pourparlers ont été si brefs, je suis persuadé que l'on aurait pu faire comprendre aux Confédérés qu'ils… » Se rendant compte qu'il faisait indirectement allusion à la femme qui l'observait, William lâcha un profond soupir. « Je veux dire… »

« Ne vous excusez pas, je partage votre point de vue. Aussitôt que les hostilités furent déclenchées, mon mari a été appelé au front pour soigner les victimes qui pouvaient encore être sauvées. Nous… Il possédait quelques esclaves qui ont eu tôt fait de fuir nos terres une fois qu'il fut parti. » Lui confia-t-elle sans la moindre amertume.

« Je me disais aussi qu'un couple ne pouvait pas s'occuper seul d'une si grande plantation. » Reconnut William, plongeant ses mains dans l'eau afin d'en tremper son visage.

« Oui, j'étais contre, mais une femme n'a pas son mot à dire. Je faisais de mon mieux pour apaiser les tensions, améliorer leurs conditions de vie… Daniel, mon… mari, n'aimait pas ça. » Raconta Dana, entremêlant le tissu de sa robe à ses doigts, traduisant sa nervosité. « Il disait que cela nuisait à son autorité et que les esclaves ne travaillaient pas à assez forte cadence. » Se rappelait-elle avec tristesse, baissant encore une fois les yeux.

« Votre mari semble avoir un fort caractère. » Souligna William, épongeant sa peau d'un revers de manche.

« Oui… J'aimais l'image qu'il reflétait… » Murmura-t-elle, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

« Dana ? » L'interpella-t-il, inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

« Hum ? »

« Vous parlez de lui au passé ? » S'enquit-il, ne sachant pas si elle allait fuir sa question ou y répondre pleinement, sans osciller.

« Je… Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis en réalité. Cela fait un an qu'il est parti et le fait de rester seule ici, c'est comme si une éternité s'était écoulée. » Admit Dana, fermant les yeux.

Se remémorait-elle des instants de bonheur lointain ? Empêchait-elle les larmes de dévaler ses joues ? William n'aurait su dire. Il contemplait cette femme aussi belle que blessée avec une envie irrésistible de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres exquises. Sans même la connaître, il détestait la voir souffrir, c'était comme une sorte d'instinct naturel chez lui.

« Est-ce que vous avez reçu des nouvelles de lui ? Des lettres ? » La questionna-t-il, espérant ne pas être trop brusque.

« Quelques mois après son départ, il m'a écrit qu'il allait bien, que c'était dur mais que quand il se serrait ma photo contre son cœur, il s'emplissait d'une énergie à tout rompre. » Se rappela-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

« Et vous n'avez reçu qu'une seule lettre depuis tout ce temps ? » S'étonna Mulder, fronçant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Je le crains… » Esquissa Dana en un souffle avant de se mettre debout devant lui.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Cela ne vous inquiète pas ? » Demanda-t-il en réalisant à la minute où les mots quittaient sa bouche que ce qu'il disait était une bêtise incommensurable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! » S'exclama Dana en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. « Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais pas s'il est envie ! Je ne sais rien ! » Cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir encore une fois.

Les épaules basses, William se maudissait intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elle se faisait du souci pour ce Daniel Waterston : il était son mari et Dana semblait être une épouse passionnée et dédiée. Mais elle semblait aussi lui cacher quelque chose, il le sentait au ton de sa voix, aux expressions de son doux visage. Une plaie béante infligée à son cœur, une plaie qu'il ne savait comment soigner car il n'en connaissait l'origine. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il se fit un point d'honneur de faire la lumière sur ce mystère et d'aider cette femme qui lui était pourtant inconnue. Il voulait l'aider du plus profond de son être, même s'il n'était pas encore parvenu à lui révéler l'entière vérité sur son passé.

La semaine s'écoula sans qu'un mot important ne soit prononcé. L'épaule de William guérissait comme il fallait sous les soins experts de Dana. Malheureusement, cette dernière semblait de plus en plus recluse dans ses penses. William ne savait plus comment l'aborder, s'il devait seulement lui adresser la parole encore une fois.

Il était en train de réparer l'un des volets de bois quand le son d'un cheval au galop atteignit ses oreilles. Attrapant ses outils, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et tomba nez à nez avec Dana, un panier de linge à la main.

« Un… Un homme approche. » Lui indiqua-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui servait encore de lit à la jeune femme.

« Ce doit être Jake, il vient prendre de mes nouvelles parfois, c'est Daniel qui le lui a demandé. » Expliqua-t-elle en posant ses affaires au sol. « Je n'en ai que pour un instant. » Lança-t-elle avant de passer la porte.

William les observa discrètement parla fenêtre. L'homme était assez grand et très robuste, il descendit de cheval et ôta son chapeau pour saluer Dana. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, s'assurant probablement que la vie de chacun se déroulait au mieux. Alors qu'ils marchaient, William remarqua que l'étranger boitait fortement, certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été envoyé à la guerre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier remonta en selle et quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Les yeux de William se concentrèrent alors sur Dana, la carrure affaissée, le visage fermé. Elle pénétra sa maison, s'empara du panier empli de leur linge et disparut de nouveau. Intrigué, William la suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le fil qu'elle utilisait pour faire sécher ses vêtements. Le sien ainsi que celui de Daniel qu'elle lui prêtait chaque jour.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il pour briser ce lourd silence.

« Tout est parfait. » Aboya-t-elle en retour, s'obstinant à attacher son linge sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Est-ce que vous avez reçu des nouvelles de votre mari ? » Questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Mr Mulder. » Répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi froide. « Oh mais j'oubliais, le Yankee que vous êtes serait ravi si un confédéré de plus perdait la vie dans ce conflit sans intérêt bien sûr ! » Rétorqua-t-elle de plus belle, faisant volte face pour clouer William d'un regard noir.

Littéralement paralysé sur place, celui-ci ne sut que répondre à une telle attaque. Il était plus que temps de lui révéler les circonstances réelles de leur rencontre se dit-il simplement. Encore fallait-il trouver le bon moment, ce qui à l'évidence, ne l'était pas dans la mesure où Dana n'était pas prête à discuter calmement pour la minute. Faisant demi-tour, il retourna dans la maison de son hôte, récupéra le matériel qu'il utilisait pour réparer le volet, et se remit à l'ouvrage.

Quinze jours qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison, qu'il partageait la vie d'une femme aussi formidable que parfaitement inaccessible. Elle lui avait procuré les vêtements de son mari pour qu'il n'ai pas froid, elle utilisait les légumes de son potager et les quelques poules qu'elle possédait pour le nourrir, lui offrait son toit… Mais elle se refusait à lui parler, si bien qu'elle ne lui demandait ni de partir, ni de rester, ou même de l'aider à maintenir sa ferme et ses plantations en état. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui faciliter la vie, n'insistant pas sur son épaule douloureuse, il effectuait de minimes travaux, lui prouvant qu'il était honnête et redevable.

Alors qu'il cueillait des fruits à l'écart de la ferme, William reconnut le pas de Dana derrière lui. Se retournant, elle croisa son regard timidement et lui présenta son panier. Souriant, il l'invita à le rejoindre et ils amassèrent de nombreuses pommes.

« Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. » Commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ce n'est rien, tout est déjà oublié. » Assura-t-il en déposant les fruits dans le panier qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Non, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous… Ni à ce moment-là, ni toutes les autres fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si insupportable avec vous. » Se confia-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et deux magnifiques sourires se reflétèrent au même instant. Tous deux ils continuèrent leur cueillette en parlant de tout et de rien, s'émerveillant sur la nature qui les entourait et échangeant quelques histoires sur leur passé respectif.

Se promenant à l'orée du bois, ils rejoignirent en quelques pas le bord de la rivière et s'assirent pour continuer leur conversation.

« Même si mon mariage a été organisé à mes dépends, je n'en veux aucunement à mes parents. Ils me manquent tellement, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir simplement envie de monter dans un train et de retourner à New York pour les retrouver. » Se confia Dana, les yeux emplis de rêves.

« Vous n'avez reçu aucune lettre d'eux depuis votre arrivée ici ? » Questionna William, sidéré.

« Pas la moindre, je crois que… Je crois que ma famille n'a pas apprécié mon comportement le jour de la cérémonie. » Murmura Dana esquissant un faible sourire.

« Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? » S'intéressa William, faisant semblant de s'écarter d'elle.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Disons que j'ai été particulièrement expressive dans mon refus de me marier… La couturière de ma mère a failli mourir de chagrin quand j'ai déchiré en lambeaux la magnifique robe qu'elle m'avait faite. » Bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre.

Tous deux étaient si hilares qu'ils en avaient des difficultés à respirer convenablement. Mais alors que Dana s'en tenait le ventre, William glissa entièrement habillé dans l'eau.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que faîtes-vous ! » Demanda-t-elle sans bouger alors qu'il commençait à nager.

« Je crois que ça se déduit facilement non ? » Répliqua-t-il gaiement.

« Oui, mais… Vos vêtements, ils sont trempés… » Lui fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de gène dans la voix.

« Je pense que vous avez raison. » Affirma-t-il, d'un ton moqueur. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire de même ?! » Lança-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de l'endroit Dana était encore assise, bien au sec.

Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage et ses yeux verts ressortaient encore davantage sur sa peau humide. Tendant la main vers Dana il l'invita à le rejoindre mais elle de redressa en un éclair et recula d'un pas.

« Vous… Vous êtes complètement fou Mr Mulder ! » Annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'avez jamais fait ? Vous vivez à côté d'une rivière et vous n'êtes jamais venue vous baigner toute habillée ? Juste pour le plaisir ou attirée dans l'eau par votre mari, par plaisanterie ? » S'étonna-t-il, escaladant agilement les rochers qui bordaient la rive.

« Plaisanter ? Avec mon mari ? Vous ne savez rien de lui. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec plus de véhémence qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme pour se priver de tels moments avec Dana ? Elle était une femme sublime, captivante et généreuse, comment ne pas vouloir la rendre heureuse ? Ne pas la faire rire ou lui faire passer des moments agréables et futiles ? Il secoua la tête, dépité.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Dana fit demi-tour et commença à partir lorsque qu'un bras entoura sa taille, la faisant basculer en arrière, et un autre glissa sous ses jambes.

« Mr Mulder ! Que faîtes-vous ! Reposez-moi tout de suite ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'il la portait en direction de la rivière.

La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, ses geste ne la menaient à rien, elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister à William qui riait de bon cœur.

« Je vous en prie, reposez-moi immédiatement ! Non !! S'il vous plaît ! » Hurlait-elle, sa voix perdant toute trace d'un quelconque amusement.

Malheureusement, au moment où William comprit qu'elle était réellement effrayée, il était trop tard pour se reprendre, ils tombaient tous deux à la renverse dans l'eau. Se séparant de Dana, il remonta à la surface et secoua vivement la tête pour écarter ses cheveux de ses yeux. Dana apparut à cet instant, effectuant des mouvements désordonnés et son visage indiquant clairement combien elle était paniquée.

En quelques brasses, William atteignit ses mains qu'il attira vers lui et maintint Dana contre lui, la tête hors de l'eau. Sa respiration était haletante ses bras repliés entre eux ne dissimulaient pas les tremblements qui secouaient son corps frigorifié.

« Je suis désolé, vous ne savez pas nager, je ne savais pas… » S'excusait-il sans trouver les mots justes.

Dana restait muette, le visage enfoui dans son cou, à la recherche de la moindre source de chaleur. Chacun de ses membres grelottaient de manière incontrôlable et le fait de se montrer aussi fragile devant William lui donnait presque envie d'en pleurer.

« Ramenez-moi sur le bord. » Souffla-t-elle, les dents serrées pour éviter qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent.

William avait appuyé son menton sur le haut de son crâne, l'entourant de ses bras et sentant terriblement coupable. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il marcha doucement jusqu'à la rive et aida la jeune femme à s'y hisser. A peine avait-il posé les deux pieds à terre qu'elle s'éclipsait déjà, ses cheveux humides frisant le long de son dos. Une fois de plus il avait commis une erreur, William soupira longuement, s'il continuait à l'effrayer de la sorte, jamais elle ne s'ouvrirait totalement à lui.

« Dana ? » Appela William en s'approchant de la cheminée où le feu dansait en lumière.

Cette dernière leva les yeux sur lui, posant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur la petite table adjacente. Réajustant son châle sur ses épaules, elle indiqua l'autre fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, jamais je… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. J'ai… C'est idiot, j'ai paniqué, je ne touchais plus le fond et je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru que je ne parviendrais pas à retrouver de l'air. » Expliqua-t-elle, refusant se croiser le regard navré de William.

« C'est tout à fait normal, vous avez perdu le contrôle de vos émotions, de vos gestes. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Habitant près d'une rivière, j'étais persuadé que… Que votre mari vous aurait appris à nager, ne serait-ce que par mesure de sécurité. On ne sait jamais, un accident est vite arrivé, vous pourriez tomber dans l'eau et personne ne serait là pour vous en sortir. » Souligna-t-il avec une compassion non dissimulée.

« Je… Daniel et moi, nous ne partagions pas grand chose. Je veux dire, son intérêt pour moi s'arrêtait au fait que je lui faisais la cuisine et… Au fait que je pourrais lui apporter une descendance. Malheureusement, le premier était une qualité que je pouvais lui apporter, contrairement à la seconde. » Avoua-t-elle en luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient percer sa carapace.

« Oh… Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants ? » Questionna William avec tristesse.

« Je ne… Non, enfin, je n'en sais rien… Ce n'est pas… Excusez-moi. » Bredouilla-t-elle, fuyant une fois de plus la pièce.

« Attendez ! » L'interpella William, s'emparant de sa main au dernier moment, retenant enfin son entière attention. « Quand j'ai voulu vous parler la première fois, vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas le genre de femme à faire confiance au premier inconnu venu. Pourtant cela fait deux semaines que vous m'accueillez sans rien me demander en retour et m'offrez même les vêtements de votre mari à porter. Vous ne me demandez toujours pas de partir alors que j'enchaîne maladresse sur maladresse et je sais que je vous fais parfois peur. S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi pourquoi, expliquez-moi pourquoi. » La supplia-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Vous avez raison, j'ai parfois peur. Mais pas de vous. De… moi. Je… ne fais jamais confiance à personne et pourtant avec vous… Je ne sais pas, tout semble tellement plus facile, plus… sécurisant. » Décrit-elle, osant enfin lui faire face, sans détacher ses doigts des siens. « J'avais besoin de ressentir tout cela… »

« Parce que votre mari n'est pas là pour vous apporter ces sensations. » Termina William, comprenant tout à fait.

« Non ! » Protesta Dana, s'avançant plus près de lui et plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce fut au tour de William de se sentir déstabilisé. « Je veux dire… Jamais mon mari ne m'a fait ressentir cela à son propos. » Dit-elle tout simplement, leur coupant le souffle à tous les deux.

Les larmes de Dana la vainquirent, dévalant ses joues à grands flots. William ne pu résister plus longtemps et l'attira dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et le bas de son dos de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout devant la cheminée, durant d'interminables minutes. Chacun savourant le confort apporté par l'autre, une affection dont ils manquaient tous les deux et qui leur faisait cruellement défaut dans la vie.

« Je devrais aller dormir. » Murmura Dana d'une voix mal assurée.

« S'il vous plaît, vous êtes éreintée, je veux que vous récupériez votre lit. Je prendrai le fauteuil désormais. » Annonça-t-il en s'écartant d'elle quelque peu.

« Merci… Pour tout. » Soupira-t-elle, récupérant son châle qui s'était échoué au sol. « Bonne nuit Mr Mulder. » Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi Dana. Et… S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi William. » Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

« J'essaierai. » Répondit-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent et elle plaqua son front contre les lattes de bois. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bouleversée à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec cet homme, ou qu'elle posait simplement les yeux sur lui ? Elle devait tout lui dire, elle ne pouvait plus porter ce poids en elle bien longtemps. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'ouvrir, tout lui revenait en pleine figure, telle une gifle vous laissant pantois. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant la vérité ? La repousserait-il ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir gardé cela pour elle ? Ou au contraire, le prendrait-il en pitié ? La plaindrait-il jusqu'à la mettre mal à l'aise et à lui donner l'envie de disparaître à tout jamais ?

Son corps vide de toute force s'effondra sur le lit, Dana n'eut même pas le courage de tirer sur elle la couverture. L'oreiller était finement parfumé, l'odeur masculine et sécurisante de Mulder l'accueillit dans ses bras, épousant son sommeil parmi ses confins délicats.

« Dana ! Dana, réveillez-vous ! »

La voix de William fit peu à peu émerger Dana du doux rêve qui avait peuplé sa nuit. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva face au visage tendu de son ami, une bougie à la main. La lueur incandescente dessinait les ombres de son nez et de ses cheveux, les rendant mouvants à travers l'obscurité.

« William ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle, remontant la couverture sur elle avant de n'entende les animaux s'impatienter à l'extérieur.

« Il y a des hommes à l'extérieur, des Yankees d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. » L'informa-t-elle alors que Dana se levait, passant la main dans son épaisse chevelure pour la peigner en vitesse et enfilant sa robe de chambre.

« Oh mon Dieu… » S'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. « Que veulent-ils à votre avis ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que William empoignait sa main, la guidant à l'extérieur de la petite chambre.

« Quand nos troupes croisaient des fermes comme la vôtre, nous avions l'ordre de la piller, de récupérer les animaux pour nous nourrir et de tout brûler. » Détailla-t-il, observant les intrus à travers la fenêtre.

« Vous avez oublié de dire qu'ils profitaient des femmes et tuaient tout homme représentant la moindre menace. » Compléta-t-elle avec une neutralité troublante.

Jusque là, William lui tournait le dos, et ayant éteint la bougie pour ne pas être identifié, il leur était impossible de discerner les traits de leurs visages.

A l'extérieur, trois hommes s'approchaient en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit. Étant déjà repérés, ils ne savaient évidemment pas que c'était déjà peine perdue. Chacun à leur tour ils enjambèrent la barrière qui gardait les quelques chèvres que Dana possédait encore, ils s'apprêtaient à encercler les lieux.

« Il faut que nous partions, je n'aurai pas assez de munitions dans mon fusil pour tous les arrêter. » Lui révéla-t-il avant de sentir la main de Dana glisser de la sienne. « Dana ? »

« J'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité, attendez-moi là. » Chuchota-t-elle, se fondant à travers l'insondable pénombre.

L'instinct de William le poussa à la retenir mais il n'en fit rien. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas la quitter de yeux en pareilles circonstances, il savait aussi que Dana chérissait son indépendance tout autant que cette apparence intouchable. Patientant quelques secondes, il sentit sa fine main entourer la sienne et l'attirer vers l'arrière de la maison.

« Prenez cette couverture. » Demanda-t-elle en indiquant l'étoffe de laine qui reposait sur une étagère et calant un sac sur son épaule.

Pendant que William s'exécutait, Dana ouvrit la porte en prenant soin de ne pas émettre le moindre grincement. Sortant la première, elle observa les alentours avec insistance et la voie étant claire, elle fit signe à William de la suivre.

Ils traversèrent la carrière qui bordait la maison, marchant d'un pas rapide mais discret. Soudain, brisant le silence, des coups de feu retentirent dans leur dos. Immédiatement, William se coucha au sol, entraînant Dana avec lui pour la protéger de son propre corps. Quand le bruit cessa, il se rendit compte de leur position et le regard surpris et gêné de Dana le fit réagir en un éclair.

« Restez ici et ne bougez pas. » Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi dure que ses yeux étaient rassurants.

Il rampa parmi l'herbe et les roches, tenant son fusil pointé devant lui, à l'affût. Les tirs reprirent de plus belle, montrant que leurs assaillants s'approchaient à grands pas, alors William fut forcé de répliquer.

Les détonations résonnaient dans les oreilles de Dana, jamais elle n'avait été à la chasse ou avait assisté à un tel échange. Couvrant ses tympans de ses mains, elle tentait de voir à travers les arbres, distinguant de minces silhouettes qui se faufilaient dans la nuit, légèrement éclairées par la lune. Les lourdes charges la faisaient sursauter : ouverture du barillet, visée, maintient de la cible, recul de l'arme et… ce fracas déchirant. Régulier, fort et bref, tout comme la blessure ce celui qui recevait la balle.

« Dana ! » L'appela William.

Réalisant qu'il lui parlait, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, se redressant sur les coudes. Il inclina la tête en signe d'incompréhension puis se glissa jusqu'à elle, de peur qu'elle n'ait été touchée par un projectile.

« Dana, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » S'enquit-il, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, oui… Je réfléchissais, excusez-moi. » Souffla-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je pense que je les ai dissuadés de nous suivre, de toute façon, je n'ai plus de munitions. Allons-y, nous devrions longer la rivière en direction de l'aval. » Suggéra-t-il en s'emparant du sac et de la couverture.

Dana acquiesça sans un mot, lui emboîtant le pas et s'entourant du châle qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever, quelques rayons de soleil perçaient déjà au dessus des collines. Ils parcouraient les rives, faisant attention de ne pas glisser, les paupières lourdes et le cœur battant la chamade. Tous deux venaient d'échapper à un destin tragique, il était évident que ces soldats n'étaient pas d'humeur à se montrer arrangeant. Frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer et lutter contre la rosée matinale qui lui glaçait les os, Dana ressentit une vive douleur à la hanche, juste en dessous de côtes. Ne voulant pas ralentir leur cadence inutilement, elle serra les dents et ignora la sensation de déchirement qui montait en elle.

S'arrêtant un instant, William se tourna vers Dana et lui prit la couverture des mains, la déplia, puis l'enroula sur ses épaules, tout cela avec une douceur déstabilisante.

« Merci. » Murmura Dana, entre deux tremblements.

« J'aurais préféré vous savoir au chaud plutôt que de vous voir jouer les femmes fortes, au risque d'attraper une pneumonie. » Lui fit-il remarqué, une main serrant son épaule avec affection.

A la surprise de William, Dana ne flancha pas, elle ne recula pas, ne lui envoya aucune réplique cinglante au visage. Rassuré par sa réaction, il lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient se remettre en marche.

« William ? » L'interpella Dana, dans son dos. « Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi un Yankee fuit… d'autres Yankees ou je devrai le découvrir par moi-même ? » Fit-elle avec feinte innocence.

« Oh… C'est ce que j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de vous dire. Je crois que le moment est venu de vous révéler la vérité sur moi. » Acquiesça-t-il, comprenant ses interrogations.

« Je crois aussi. »

« J'ai déserté. » Dit-il de but en blanc.

« Vous… Vous avez déserté ? » Répéta Dana, tombant littéralement des nues.

« Une nuit, je dirigeais une troupe à travers la montagne. Nous avons croisé une ferme et les choses ont très mal tourné. Mes hommes sont comme devenus fous, ils se sont mis à tuer les animaux au couteau et puis, ils s'en sont pris aux habitants, le père, les trois garçons… Ils… Ils y sont tous passés. » Lui avoua-t-il, la gorge serrée, se remémorant chaque seconde cette abominable soirée.

« Oh mon Dieu… C'est affreux, qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda Dana, appréhendant la réponse à sa question.

« Je… J'avais beau leur ordonner d'arrêter, ils m'ignoraient totalement. Trois de mes hommes se sont jetés sur la femme et ont commencé à la frapper, lui… Lui ôtant ses vêtements… J'entends encore ses hurlements, ses sanglots… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai… » La voix s'étrangla, les mots trop durs à sortir.

« Vous les avez empêchés d'aller plus loin en les tuant. » Compléta Dana, venant lui faire face alors qu'ils étaient immobiles sous le crépuscule.

Mulder, prit par l'émotion, ne pu qu'hocher positivement de la tête, une larme dévalant sa joue, son reflet capturé par les premières lueurs du jour. Sans pouvoir se retenir ou réfléchir à son geste, la main de Dana s'apposa sur sa peau, capturant la goutte salée dans ses doigts.

« J'ai tués des hommes, j'ai tué mes amis… » Souffla-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

« Vous n'aviez pas le moindre choix, vous avez pris la seule décision sensée qui s'offrait à vous William. » Lui assura Dana avec une certitude qui transparaissait de tout son être.

« Il va falloir traverser. » Déclara Mulder, se massant la nuque pour se débarrasser d'une courbature persistante.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que j'aurai pied ? » S'inquiéta Dana, scrutant l'eau avec une pointe d'angoisse.

« Je ne lâcherai pas votre main. » Affirma William, s'approchant de la rive qui se terminait en une douce pente.

Descendant avec précautions, ils parvinrent à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines qui sortaient de terre. Arrivés sur le bord, William adressa un regard compatissant à Dana, le soleil s'était levé depuis près d'une heure, ils voyaient au moins ce qu'ils faisaient.

Entremêlant leurs doigts, ils s'immergèrent progressivement, William tenant le sac et Dana la couverture, essayant de ne pas les faire prendre l'eau. Le flux de la rivière était plutôt vif mais sa profondeur permettait à Dana de garder la tête en surface et William, le haut de son torse.

Marchant doucement, Dana posa le pied sur une pierre mais celle-ci roula sous son poids et le fait d'être déstabilisée lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Sa blessure devait être plus importante que ce à quoi elle s'était imaginée. Entendant sa plainte, William se tourna si brusquement, qu'il en laissa échapper leurs vivres, rattrapant la bride de tissus au dernier moment. Mouillé pour mouillé, il cala le sac sur son épaule et fit face à Dana qui se retenait de grimacer sous la souffrance.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » S'enquit-il, passant un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à avancer.

« Hum… » Émit-elle avant de retrouver une voix monocorde. « Oui, je me suis simplement tordu la cheville. » Mentit-elle, reprenant sa marche aquatique pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de William.

Après quelques minutes, ils posèrent enfin le pied sur la terre ferme, soulagés d'avoir mis la rivière entre eux et les nordistes qui ne semblaient pourtant pas les avoir suivis. S'asseyant dans une étendue d'herbes, ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle, grelottant dans leurs vêtements trempés.

« Nous ne devrions pas les retirer pour les faire sécher ? » Suggéra William, pinçant sa chemise du bout des doigts pour la décoller de sa peau.

Les yeux de Dana descendirent sur sa tenue, peu commode, elle se trouvait encore en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer avant de fuir.

« Allons sur ces rochers. » Proposa-t-il en indiquant un espace rocailleux qui baignait dans le soleil. « Nous pourrons obtenir un peu d'intimité. » Se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules presque timidement.

Rassurée par ses manières empruntes d'une galanterie sans égal, Dana lui emboîta le pas en claquant des dents. William crapahuta sur les rochers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue l'un de l'autre.

« Je peux vous demander ce qu'il y a dans votre sac ? » Questionna Mulder afin d'effacer la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux, ôtant veste et chemise.

« Une tenue de rechange que je suis en train d'étaler au soleil. » Commença-t-elle, dépliant sa robe et l'essorant de son mieux. « Des gourdes pour stocker de l'eau lorsque l'on s'éloignerait de la rivière, il y avait du pain et… » S'interrompit-elle en sortant les morceaux de papier noyés dans l'encre délavée qui autrefois étaient de l'argent. « Nous n'avons plus que quelques pièces. » Conclut-elle, jetant les billets au sol.

Elle perçut le soupir de William de l'autre côté du mur de calcaire au moment où elle dénouait la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, brodée sur toute sa longueur. Son mariage avait au moins eu le mérite de lui apporter de nombreux et somptueux cadeaux pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

Retirant ensuite sa fine chemise de nuit, elle se retrouva uniquement vêtue d'une camisole et d'un corsaire de soie blanche. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée aussi peu couverte dans l'entourage immédiat d'un homme remontait à un an, en compagnie de son mari. Ce souvenir la fit frissonner, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant son départ pour le nord du Mississipi. Ne sachant que faire de plus en attendant que leurs vêtements sèchent, elle s'assit sur l'un des rochers à proximité. Malheureusement, le fait de se courber réveilla sa douleur et malgré ses efforts pour contenir la souffrance provoquée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement.

« Dana ? C'est votre cheville ? » L'interrogea William, pointant la tête au dessus des rocailles.

Cette dernière n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre avant que William n'apparaisse devant elle, les poings recourbés sur les hanches et le regard réprobateur et lourd d'inquiétude. En effet, en jetant son coup d'œil, son attention avait été retenue par la couleur vive du sang de Dana qui maculait sa camisole, contrastant fortement avec le blanc de la soie.

« Vous avez été touchée et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » Lui reprocha-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Paralysée par sa présence, Dana n'eut qu'un seul réflexe : celui de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour garder le peu d'intimité qui lui restait. Le tissu rendu transparent par son humidité révélait bien plus de son corps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Je… Ce n'est rien du tout. » Assura-t-elle, se tournant légèrement de côté.

Ne perdant pas sa salive à discuter pour rien, William récupéra sa chemise dont les manches étaient déjà sèches et les déchira. Il en plia une et s'avança vers Dana qui se tenait parfaitement immobile. Il lui présenta les lambeaux qu'il avait dans les mains, lui montrant qu'il avait seulement l'intention de les utiliser tels des pansements. Cédant à son regard de chiot battu, Dana écarta son bras de ses côtes et il pu soulever doucement son vêtement. La balle avait frôlé sa peau, l'ouvrant sur quelques centimètres, mais la blessure ne semblait pas trop profonde. Il plia l'une des manches pour s'en servir de gaze et entoura sa taille avec la seconde, pour la nouer de l'autre côté.

« Merci. » Murmura Dana qui n'avait prononcé la moindre complainte alors qu'il la pansait.

« Nous devrions rester ici le temps que nos vêtements soient de nouveau mettables, ensuite, nous rejoindrons Clarksdale pour la nuit. Demain, nous nous rendrons à Little Rock et prendrons le train jusqu'à Denver. » Explication avec une certitude déconcertante.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu. » Lui fit remarquer Dana avec une voix nuancée.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pensé à vous demander votre avis. Et il est vrai que si vous partez et que votre mari rentre de sa mission, il n'aura aucun moyen de vous trouver… Est-ce que vous lui avez laissé une note, un message ? » Questionna-t-il avec compassion, avant de s'étonner en voyant le visage de Dana, apparemment partagée entre colère et remords. « Que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien Dana ? » Se soucia-il en venant près d'elle, une main sur son avant bras.

Ce fut trop, Dana recula brusquement, se défaisant de son emprise avec violence, fermant les yeux et lui tournant le dos avec emphase.

« Non je ne vais pas bien ! Et Daniel non plus ! Il est mort ! Jake m'a apporté un message de la part du Bureau des Affaires Militaires. Son corps a été retrouvé à la suite d'une offensive près de Nashville. Il est mort ! » Cria-t-il en faisant volte face, son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Dana, je suis navré… » Souffla William, pris de cours, il fit un pas vers elle mais elle sursauta encore une fois.

« Non ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne savez rien ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Je… Je ne mériterais même pas de vivre ! » S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle, se dirigeant vers la rivière d'un pas rapide.

William la rattrapa mais elle se débattit et quand il pu enfin la maîtriser, elle avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Lâchez-moi, je ne vaux rien ! » Sanglota-t-elle, s'effondrant contre lui en étouffant ses pleurs contre son torse nu. « Je ne vaux… rien… » Articula-t-elle encore, entre deux hoquets.

« Shut… » L'apaisa William, caressant ses cheveux avec inquiétude. « Vous m'avez largement prouvé le contraire ces dernières semaines Dana. » Essaya-t-il de la raisonner, resserrant son étreinte sur elle comme pour lui faire intégrer ses mots.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Insista-t-elle, sans oser relever la tête. « Je… Je me suis réjouie de sa mort… Comment une femme peut-être se réjouir de la mort de son mari ? » Demanda-t-elle, de manière rhétorique.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, je ne comprends pas, mais je suis sûr que si vous m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, tout cela prendra un sens. » La persuada-t-il prenant son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux océan, baignés d'eau salée.

Dana ne pu qu'acquiescer, le suivant silencieusement quand il s'empara de sa main et la guida jusqu'à la terre ferme. L'obligeant à s'asseoir sur les rochers, en plein soleil, il prit place à côté d'elle. Dana savait qu'elle avait son entière attention et que désormais, elle devait être honnête avec la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Il étai le seul à qui elle parviendrait à révéler le lourd secret qu'elle portait depuis trop de temps.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous dire tout cela… » Commença-t-elle, cherchant la meilleure façon d'alléger son esprit tourmenté.

« Dites-le, jamais je ne me permettrais de vous juger sur quoi que vous ayez fait ou non. » La rassura-t-il, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens pour atténuer sa nervosité.

« Je crois que cela concerne davantage ce que Daniel m'a fait… me faisait… Je… Si j'ai été soulagée d'apprendre son décès, c'est parce qu'il m'a… fait souffrir. Ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien… Il se mettait facilement en colère. Il s'en prenait souvent aux esclaves qu'il possédait mais un jour j'ai… Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il essaie de s'en prendre à une enfant et je me suis interposée. C'est là que tout a commencé. » Raconta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, William serrait déjà son poing. « Comme il ne pouvait plus extérioriser sa colère sur ses esclaves, il… » Sa voix s'étreignit par l'émotion.

« Il vous frappait ? Dana, combien de temps est-ce que cela a duré ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, intensifiant inconsciemment l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa main.

« Cela a commencé un an après notre mariage environ… » Dit-elle avec détachement. « Nous aurions fêté nos 10ans de mariage dans un mois. » Ajouta-t-elle ensuite, se pinçant les lèvres à la mémoire de cette terrible époque.

« Oh… Dana… » Soupira Mulder, la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, sans savoir lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de ce contact, de ce réconfort.

« Il ne s'exprimait que par la violence… Même son amour était empli de haine… » Esquissa-t-elle parmi le flot de chagrin qui l'envahissait.

William avait posé le menton sur le haut de sa tête, fermant les yeux et la serrant contre lui comme pour la protéger de tous les malheurs du monde. Il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer toutes les épreuves que Dana avait traversées et plus ou moins surmontées. Et il n'était pas étonnant non plus qu'elle apparaisse aussi froide et inaccessible, elle s'était construit un bouclier capable de résister à toute sorte d'attaque pernicieuses. Mais lorsqu'on la prenait de front, honnêtement et sans arrière pensée, avec la simple envie de l'aider, elle se brisait en mille morceaux. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de lui venir en aide ; le soutient, moral comme physique, lui était parfaitement étranger, d'où ses réticences à se confier.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, en plein soleil, mais sans être capables de retenir leurs frissons. Dana était presque assise sur les cuisses de William et ils se retenaient l'un à l'autre comme si le moindre coup de vent les séparerait. Chacun était bercé par la respiration de l'autre, leurs cœurs, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, semblaient se répondre mutuellement, battant plus fort chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

William serrait fort Dana dans ses bras, l'encadrant tel un trésor fragile qu'il devait à tout prix protéger, au péril de sa propre vie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait être empreint de ce désir indéniable pour une femme qu'il connaissait si peu. Il se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qui l'importait, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant.

Il baissa les yeux sur Dana qui dormait paisiblement, blottie tout contre ton torse. Ses tremblements s'étaient rapidement atténués et son corps semblait chaud et calme. Le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers les limbes de la nuit. Ils dormiraient donc à la belle étoile et rejoindraient Little Rock dans la journée afin d'y prendre le train.

Sa curiosité finit par le pousser à s'extirper des bras de Dana pour aller vérifier le mystérieux contenu de son sac.

Attrapant la sangle, il ouvrit l'unique bouton qui maintenait le rabat fermé. Il plongea les mains à l'intérieur et les ressortit immédiatement, avec deux torchons qui recouvraient jadis des boules de pain. Malheureusement, leur petite excursion dans la rivière ne leur avait pas réussi. Continuant son enquête, il trouva une collection de papier à lettre donc l'écriture était devenue parfaitement illisible, l'encre étant mêlée à l'eau.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé de l'argent ? » Questionna Dana, provoquant presque une crise cardiaque à son ami.

« Oh, non, nous avons bien tout perdu lorsque l'on a traversé la rivière. » Supposa William, se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle se tenait droite devant lui, malgré sa blessure, et ses cheveux lui donnaient un côté sauvage après ce séjour humide et vivifiant. En effet, ils retombaient en cascades ondulées sur ses épaules, elle était tout simplement belle à couper le souffle parmi les couleurs orangées du soleil couchant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une solution le moment venu. » La rassura-t-il, se mettant debout face à elle.

« Est-ce que l'on va passer la nuit ici ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Nous n'aurions pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement. » Lui indiqua-t-il en vérifiant l'état de la couverture qui séchait sur les roches.

« Encore heureux que je ne l'aie pas laissée échapper. » murmura la jeune femme plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.

« Nous devrions retourner à l'endroit où nous étions, nous serons à l'abri du vent. » Suggéra William en ouvrant la marche.

Une fois sur le lieu initial, ce dernier tendit la couverture à Dana qui l'accepta avec gêne. Elle l'étendit au sol, s'assit sur le bord et en rabattit l'autre extrémité sur elle. Allongée sur le côté, elle faisait face à William, les yeux fermés, n'osant plus les ouvrir. La fixait-elle ? Certainement, elle pouvait deviner l'intensité de son regard, même à travers ses paupières closes. Mal-à-l'aise, elle se concentra sur la fatigue qui l'envahissait, mais rien n'y faisait, elle sentait qu'il l'observait et cela… la rassurait quelque part. Jamais Daniel n'avait eu ce regard sur elle, oh, il posait ses yeux sur elle mais ils étaient toujours emplis d'une seule lueur… Celle qui la conduisait chaque fois dans leur chambre afin qu'il lui prouvât bien qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était sa chose et qu'elle devait se soumettre à ses exigences. Ses moindres exigences, quitte à rester une heure de plus dans leur lit, recroquevillée dans une position fœtale et se persuadant que la douleur était naturelle pendant ce genre d'acte.

Réfrénant un frisson, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Dana, Dana réveillez-vous… » Murmurait-il avec une douceur indéfinissable.

« Hum… Oh… William… » Réplica-t-elle, presque imperceptible, avant de se jeter une fois de plus dans ses bras sécurisants.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar. » Affirma-t-il, frottant gentiment son dos et caressant ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que vous… Enfin je veux dire… » Balbutia-t-elle, sans pouvoir trouver ses mots, comme coincés dans sa gorge.

« Oui, j'ai envie de vous tenir contre moi pendant que vous dormez. » Devina-t-il, réajustant la couverture pour qu'elle les couvre tous les deux, pendant que Dana dissimulait son visage dans son cou.

« Pardon ? Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? » L'interrogea Dana, perplexe, les poings serrés contre ses hanches.

« Pas du tout, c'est la seule solution étant donné que nous n'avons plus un sou en poche. » Tenta de la raisonner William, la main protégeant son regard des rayons du soleil.

« Mais… Nous pourrions êtes arrêtés, jetés en prison pour cela ! Ce… Ce sont les bandits qui emploient ce genre de méthode ! » Lui fit-elle remarquer, haussant vertigineusement son sourcil droit.

« Je le sais Dana, j'en suis navré, mais nous devons partir d'ici. » Insista-t-il, s'emparant de son bras pour l'emmener à l'écart, les dissimulant derrière quelques hauts buissons.

« C'est… de la folie ! De la pure folie ! On pourrait se briser le cou ! » Réitéra Dana, s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre. « De la folie… » Murmura-t-elle encore, croisant les bras autour de ses genoux, plaqués contre sa poitrine.

« L'autre jour, devant la cheminée, vous… Vous m'avez dit que je vous apportais de la sécurité, vous m'avez presque dit que… »

« Je vous fais confiance, ce n'est pas le souci mais… William, vous me demandez de jouer les acrobates et de grimper dans un train en marche… Je… Vous avez perdu la tête ! » Lui réplica-t-elle, un sourire ornant néanmoins ses lèvres.

« Écoutez, une fois arrivés à Denver, je sais qui aller voir. Il ne nous reste qu'à prendre ce tr… »

William fut interrompu par le sifflet distinctif d'une locomotive qui s'approchait d'eux, à travers la plaine qui bordait l'épaisse forêt qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Tout deux immobiles, ils fixaient le même point dans le ciel, la fumée noire qui s'élevait parmi les nuages et indiquant par là même la situation exacte du train.

« Je crois que le débat est clos. » Souligna Mulder en positionnant le sac sur son épaule, le calant de son mieux pour qu'il ne le gêne pas pendant sa course.

Un instant plus tard, William sentit la main de Dana lui tapoter l'épaule alors il fit volte face, pour se retrouver bouche bée devant elle, uniquement vêtu de son chemisier et de son corsaire blanc.

« Je n'allais pas courir avec cette robe bouffante tout de même ? » S'expliqua Dana, lui collant ledit vêtement entre les mains. « Glissez le dans le sac s'il vous plaît, je ne tiens pas à me promener vêtue de la sorte dans les rues de Denver. » Lui fit-elle remarquer, les bras le long du corps et le regard fuyant.

« Non… Bien sûr… » Murmura-t-il en s'exécutant, avançant doucement vers le bord des rails mais prenant soin de rester dissimulé.

Il n'osait plus se retourner vers Dana de peur que sa mâchoire ne l'abandonne définitivement. Le train s'approchait à grand pas, de par son entraînement de soldat, il savait qu'il parviendrait à se hisser parmi le premier wagon auquel il s'accrocherait. Pour ce qui en était de Dana, ses appréhensions étaient plus nettes, il devrait faire au plus vite pour l'aider à grimper à l'intérieur. Une idée lui vint d'ailleurs à l'esprit en réfléchissant à la technique appropriée.

« Dana ? » Interpella-t-il avant de continuer quand il eut son attention. « Est-ce que vous pourriez vous placer environ cent mètres en amont s'il vous plaît ? Ainsi, une fois à bord, je n'aurai plus qu'à saisir vos mains en passant devant vous, ce sera plus facile. » Lui décrit-il avec une certaine conviction.

« Oh… Oui, d'accord… Je vais par là alors. » Acquiesça-t-elle doucement, commençant à marcher en direction du prochain bosquet.

« Attendez ! » Lança William en courant vers elle. « Vous allez y arriver, j'en suis sûr. » Affirma-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains tremblantes pour les embrasser tendrement. « Ayez confiance en vous. » Ajouta-il d'une voix déterminée, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour intensifier ses paroles.

Dana baissa la tête, secrètement réconfortée par le fait qu'il se soucie d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Tous à coup, ses pensées furent interrompues par deux grandes mains encerclant son visage pour le redresser. Timidement, son regard s'accrocha d'abord à cette lèvre inférieure si attirante, pleine et recourbée, ne donnant qu'une seule envie : la dévorer de baisers. Vint son nez, large mais droit, parfaitement en harmonie avec cette figure particulière, annonçant deux iris émeraudes mêlées à ce scintillement doré qui faisait crépiter son regard pénétrant. Cet homme était la beauté masculine à l'état pur, un mélange de joyaux et de défauts plus attrayants les uns que les autres, lui conférant une sensualité et une virilité incontestable.

Un agréable frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Dana quand elle vit ces lèvres de pencher sur elle, se rapprocher dangereusement jusqu'à finir contre son front, y déposant un délicat baiser.

La jeune s'éloigna après lui avoir offert l'un de ses plus mystérieux sourires, à la fois reconnaissant et triste, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Haussant les épaules, elle se ravisa, oui, son mari était décédé, non, elle ne l'aimait plus, mais était-ce une excuse pour tomber dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ? De plus, que connaissait-elle de sa vie en dehors de sa carrière militaire ? Soupirant avec déception, elle alla se poster à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué, le cœur battant pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Tout s'était bien passé pour William, il était souplement grimpé dans le wagon et Dana le vit se mettre en place pour attraper ses mains au moment où il arriverait à sa hauteur. Inspirant profondément, elle tenta de se convaincre que tout irait au mieux, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait au fin fond de cette campagne désertique, elle en était persuadée.

D'un pas régulier, elle commença à avancer dans le sens du train, de laissant doubler facilement. Les images défilaient comme au ralentit, le cœur de Dana battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle ne se sentait pas capable de réussir ce que William lui demandait. Elle resta néanmoins concentrée sur ses pas jusqu'à ce que les mains de William apparaissent devant elle. Avec toute ses forces, elle s'en empara pour ne plus les lâcher et accéléra sa cadence, une douleur se réveillant là où se trouvait sa blessure. Courant à toute allure et se sentant décoller du sol, elle posa les pieds sur le bastingage, et ils parvinrent à la hisser à l'intérieur. Ils tombèrent alors à la renverse et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur William, ses bras l'encerclant vaillamment.

Le sol était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière qui se souleva en un nuage opaque autour d'eux, les enveloppant et les dissimulant.

Le souffle court, ils se fixaient sans un mot, puis sans savoir qui des deux avait instigué le premier geste, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, s'embrassant avec bestialité. En quelques secondes, William se retrouva au dessus d'elle, déboutonnant son chemisier en noyant son cou de baisers jusqu'à ce que ce que le haut de sa poitrine soit découverte. Mais quand il abaissa sa bouche, les mains qui caressaient ses cheveux l'en empêchèrent, le forçant à redresser la tête.

« Mon Dieu, Dana… Je vous en prie, n'ayez pas peur de moi… » La supplia-t-il en voyant la peur dans ses yeux.

« Non, je… Je suis désolée… » Balbutia-t-elle, tremblante, apposant ses mains au sol, près de sa tête, se soumettant à lui.

William resta sans voix en la voyant ainsi, s'abandonnant à lui malgré ses peurs et manifestement, contre son gré. Il l'imagina avec Daniel, ce monstre profitant d'elle, de son corps, pour assouvir son appétit animal. Il eut la nausée rien que d'y penser et la culpabilité monta en lui telle une vague renversant tout sur son passage.

« Non, Dana, rien n'est de votre faute, je ne veux pas vous forcer. Je croyais que vous étiez prête et que vous en aviez envie, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne suis pas Daniel, je ne veux que votre bien… Que… Que vous aussi ressentiez du plaisir. » Parvint-il à murmurer, caressant doucement les joues de Dana sans jamais dévier son regard du sien.

Les larmes emplissaient les yeux de Dana, dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait jamais ressenti que souffrance pendant des années, jamais elle n'aurait pu songer qu'un homme lui veuille du bien. Pourtant, elle entoura le cou de William, abaissant sa bouche à la sienne, leurs lèvres se frôlant simplement.

« Je vous en supplie, je vous fais confiance… » Souffla-t-elle dans un faible sanglot.

« Alors laissez-moi vous prendre dans mes bras, nous avancerons à votre rythme, nous avons tout notre temps. » Promit-il, s'enlaçant et caressant ses cheveux.

Dana soupira longuement, savourant le simple fait d'être contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, comme dans un cocon protecteur et invincible. Il ne l'avait pas forcée ! Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait deviné ses craintes et les acceptait : qui était cet homme tombé du ciel un matin d'automne ?

« Dana ? »

« Humm… »

« Dana, je crois que nous arrivons. » Lui annonça la douce voix de William.

« Oh… » Émit-elle en s'asseyant rapidement, remettant ses cheveux en place, elle ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de grimacer quand sa blessure se rappela à elle.

« Dana, votre plaie, elle s'est rouverte ! » S'exclama William avec inquiétude, apercevant le sang qui maculait de nouveau le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il plongea ses mains dans le sac qu'ils possédaient et en sortit sa vielle chemise déchirée. Il confectionna un nouveau « pansement » et retourna auprès de Dana qui tremblait légèrement.

« Dîtes-moi si je vous fais mal. » Lui demanda-t-il en soulevant à peine son chemisier afin de retirer son bandage de fortune.

Il agit rapidement et avec dextérité, sans provoquer de réelles douleurs, ils devraient vite trouver un médecin pour éviter l'infection. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il referma le sac et fit de nouveau face à Dana. Il fut alors hypnotisé par la fine étendue de peau révélée par son décolleté, et s'inclinant doucement, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son sein blanc. Dana sursauta et il eut peur d'avoir mal agi, mais levant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle et un regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Ils ne purent résister à l'envie de s'embrasser encore une fois, dévorant les lèvres l'un de l'autre.

« Allons-y, le train va commencer à ralentir, nous devrions sauter avant d'être trop proches des premières habitations. » Suggéra-t-il, réajustant lui aussi ses vêtements et sécurisant le sac sur son épaule.

Dana l'observa un instant, immobile, l'empreinte de sa bouche sur sa peau lui procurait encore des frissons. Si seulement elle pouvait ignorer son angoisse, ses souvenirs douloureux… William y parviendrait, il lui créerait de nouveaux rêves, des rêves passionnés, charnels, sublimes…

« Qui y'a-t-il Dana ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-il en remarquant sa mine concentrée.

« Oui, oui, je vais parfaitement bien. » Affirma-t-elle en venant près de lui pour suivre ses nouvelles instructions, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

« Je vais y aller en premier, je vous rattraperai à votre réception. » Lui jura-t-il, couvrant sa main de la sienne et la serrant avec assurance.

« Est-ce que vous êtes parée ? » Questionna William sans se retourner, laissant un tant soit peu d'intimité à Dana pour qu'elle enfile un vêtement plus présentable.

« J'ai la nette impression que nous allons essuyer quelques regards curieux. » Commenta la jeune femme en marchant à sa hauteur, indiquant sa tenue quelque peu froissée ainsi que ses cheveux maladroitement coiffés.

« Oui, ils se demanderont sûrement ce qu'une belle femme comme vous peut faire avec un homme comme moi. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton triste mais visiblement ironique.

Dana sourit puis reprit la marche à ses côtés, une boule de nerfs se formant au creux de son ventre. Elle qui n'avait plus vécu en ville depuis tant d'années appréhendait ce retour aux sources. Où l'emmènerait-il ? Quel genre de société côtoierait-elle ? De quoi vivrait-elle, elle, veuve, sans enfants ni argent ?

« Mr Mulder, allez-vous un jour où l'autre m'en dire davantage sur vous ? Pour quelle raison nous trouvons-nous à Denver par exemple ? » Proposa-t-elle, entourant le bras de William avec le sien.

Surpris, mais néanmoins rassurée qu'elle se montre plus proche de lui, William tourna la tête dans sa direction, esquissant un sourire énigmatique.

« Disons que je connais des personnes qui pourront nous être d'un grand secours. Ils pourront nous accueillir pour plusieurs jours, le temps de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus grave, le thème étant plus sérieux.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez préciser ? Vous me laissez dans le flou depuis le départ… Je vous suis aveuglément alors que je ne connais rien de vous à par que je vous fais confiance pour je ne sais quelle raison… Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec vous et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, mais je veux connaître mon avenir. Si avenir il y a. » Se défendit-elle, s'éloignant subitement de lui pour marquer son agacement.

« Dana, attendez ! » L'interpella William, la rattrapant de justesse.

En effet, prise de colère, Dana avait traversé la route sans faire attention et faillit se faire piétiner par deux chevaux tirant une voiture à la taille imposante. William l'attira contre lui et jeta un regard noir au cocher, qui lui, répliqua tout aussi agréablement.

« Faites donc plus attention là prochaine fois ! » Vociféra-t-il, relâchant ses nerfs sur ses pauvres chevaux, auxquels il donna un violent coup de cravache.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta William, prenant le visage tremblant de Dana dans ses mains, la forçant à lever les yeux sur lui.

« Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien ! Vous l'avez vu vous-même, jamais je ne supporterai de vivre en ville… » Se plaignit-elle en fermant les paupières, indiquant tout le dépit qui l'accablait.

« Venez, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous trouver dans un endroit chaud et réconfortant. » Suggéra-t-il en l'entraînant par la main.

Dana le suivit à contre cœur, son regard balayant les passants qui pressaient le pas pour échapper à l'hiver qui approchait grandement. Les bâtiments ne succédaient, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres, ornés de marbres ou de sculptures, ne semblant jamais s'arrêter de grimper au travers des nuages. Cet univers grisâtre et oppressant ne manquait pas le moins du monde à Dana, bien trop amoureuse de la nature et du silence. Ici les cris des oiseaux ou les bruissements des feuilles dans le vent étaient remplacés par les roues des voitures qui martelaient le sol ou par les annonces des vendeurs de journaux.

La pluie fit bientôt son apparition, collant ses cheveux et ses vêtements à sa peau. William et elle couraient presque à travers le dédalle de ruelles qui parcouraient la ville. Sans un mot, elle le suivait tel un automate, à bon de souffle il s'arrêta soudainement en face d'un immense portail surmonté de barreaux à la pointe aiguisée.

« C'est ici. » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Les yeux de Dana fit plusieurs fois l'aller et retour entre le visage soucieux de William et cette porte qui semblait renfermer tout un passé.

« Est-ce que tu appréhendes de voir ces gens ? » S'enquit Dana, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens pour lui transmettre sa force.

« Je crois… Je ne les ai pas vus depuis dans d'années… » Confia-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour perdre son visage au creux du coup de Dana.

Cette dernière l'entoura de ses bras et resta immobile, elle ne voulait que son bien, son bonheur… Se séparant ils échangèrent un sourire réconfortant et William fit sonner la cloche qui annonçait leur arrivée.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Fit le majordome qui leur ouvrit, d'un air suffisant face à leurs vêtements détrempés.

« Je souhaiterais voir Mr John Byers je vous prie, mon nom est William Mulder, il saura qui je suis. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus déterminée.

William et Dana patientaient paisiblement dans le grand hall, entourés par d'immenses étagères couvertes de livres. Ils se sentaient rétrécir dans cet espace finement décoré et plus ils attendaient, plus l'angoisse les submergeait.

« William ! Mon cher ami, c'est bien vous ! » S'exclama une voix familière avant que la personne en question ne serre William dans ses bras.

« John, je suis content de vous revoir. » Répliqua William, un sourire illuminant son visage désormais relaxé. « Madame Byers, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Fit-il ensuite en baisant la main de la nouvelle venue.

Derrière lui, Dana restait silencieuse, observant ce couple qui semblait si bien connaître William. La femme était grande, ses cheveux blonds élégamment tressés et retenus par des chignons, ses yeux noisette brillaient de gentillesse et de douceur.

« Oh, Dana, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Byers, John est un ami d'enfance. » Présenta William en s'emparant de sa main pour l'attirer à sa hauteur. « Madame Byers, John, voici Dana Katherine… »

« Scully. » Intervint la jeune femme, s'avançant à leur rencontre et inclinant la tête quand John déposa ses lèvres sur sa main.

William tourna la tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur mais n'insista pas sur sa précision. En effet, Susan s'était approchée de Dana et remarquant ses vêtements trempés, elle les invita à entrer afin de se changer et de se réchauffer au coin du feu.

Tout deux acceptèrent d'un commun accord et Susan conduisit Dana à l'étage pour lui prêter une tenue. Timidement, elle s'assit sur le lit, les bras encadrant sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de trembler. Alors que Susan parcourait son impressionnante collection de robes, Dana remarqua une trace sombre maculant le tissu couvrant son ventre.

« Dana ? Est-ce que c'est du sang ? » S'inquiéta instantanément cette belle blonde, s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Oh, je… »

« Je vais faire appeler un médecin, tenez, enfilez cette chemise de nuit et glissez-vous sous les draps. » Lui conseilla-t-elle et s'éclipsant en coup de vent sans que Dana ne puisse la retenir.

« William, j'ai entendu certains échos à votre propos et je dois dire qu'ils ont attiré mon attention. » Lui confia John en indiquant le fauteuil près du feu.

« Oui, je crois que… Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. » Reconnut William, refermant le col de sa nouvelle chemise.

« Vous avez déserté William, à moins de disparaître totalement, l'armée risque de vous retrouver et personne ne pourra vous venir en aide. Ni moi, ni personne d'autre. » Lui fit-il comprendre, d'un air grave.

« John, vous êtes ma seule chance, mon seul véritable ami… » Insista William, sa crainte grandissante.

« Monsieur, Madame m'a demandé de faire appel à un médecin. Votre jeune amie semble mal en point. » L'avertit un domestique, ne dépassant pas le pas de la porte.

« Dana ? Où est-elle ?! » S'exclama William en se levant rapidement, courant jusqu'aux escaliers sans attendre de réponse. « Dana ?! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant toutes les portes sur son chemin, jusqu'à trouver la bonne.

« William ? » S'étonna la jeune femme, relevant le drap jusqu'à son menton avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien ? Votre blessure vous fait souffrir ? » S'enquit-il, passant ses mains sur son visage pâle pour en écarter ses cheveux.

« La plaie s'est rouverte, mais une fois que le médecin l'aura convenablement soignée, il n'y aura plus de raison de s'en soucier. » Lui affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

« Hum… »

« Oh, John… » S'excusa William en faisant volte face, tiré de sa rêverie.

« Peut-être devriez-vous laisser cette jeune dame se reposer William. » Lui suggéra John en ouvrant davantage la porte pour l'inviter à le suivre au salon.

William saisit le message et adressa un regard complice à Dana qui, d'un clin d'œil, lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait rester seule en attendant le médecin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et tous se retrouvèrent à patienter dans le couloir, William pourtant bien plus angoissé que son couple d'amis.

« Votre jeune amie va avoir besoin de sommeil et de force. Sa blessure a commencé à se soigner d'elle-même mais vous devrez la forcer à manger si elle refuse de se nourrir. Quelques jours de repos et elle sera de nouveau en parfaite santé. » Le rassura le médecin, tapotant son épaule amicalement.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle Docteur Skinner. » Le remercia William, manifestement soulagé par cette bonne nouvelle.

« Je vous raccompagne. » Intervint Susan, sentant qu'elle devait laisser seuls les deux amis.

« William, puis-je savoir comment vous avez rencontré cette femme et ce qui lui est arrivé ? » S'inquiéta John, en voulant l'attirer à l'écart de la chambre.

« Je vous le promets John mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de la voir. » Se défila-t-il, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Vous avez entendu le médecin, elle a besoin de rep… »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de la voir ! » L'interrompit William, sur un ton presque colérique.

Il entra ensuite dans la pièce et soupira longuement, apercevant la silhouette de Dana sous les couvertures. Elle était allongée sur le côté, si bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Sans émettre un bruit, il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à son chevet et s'accroupit face à son visage. A peine fut-il immobile que ses paupières s'ouvrirent et le bleu intense de ses yeux le cloua sur place. La lumière du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux illuminait sa peau, lui donnant le teint fragile d'une poupée de porcelaine. Sa beauté, en cet instant précis, était à couper le souffle.

« Tu me tutoies… » Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Seulement en privé. » Précisa-t-elle en souriant faiblement. « Le médecin m'a donné du sirop pour dormir… » Expliqua-t-elle en luttant contre le sommeil.

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris que tu avais besoin d'un Docteur, tu es si forte que j'avais oublié que ces soldats t'avaient blessée. » Lui avoua William en caressant son épaule dénudée.

« Est-ce que l'on va rester ici ? » Questionna-t-elle entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens encore une fois.

« Non, pas si tu le refuses. Nous irons où tu voudras. » Lui certifia-t-il, posant sa tête sur le matelas, près de la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement, se laissant envahir par une fatigue insurmontable.

« Dors, je reviendrai plus tard. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille en se redressant, apercevant un sourire paisible orner ses douces lèvres.

« Richard ! Melvin ! » S'exclama William avant de prendre ses deux amis dans ses bras.

« Comment allez-vous William ?! » L'interrogea Melvin Frohburg avec entrain.

« Parfaitement bien, c'est bon de vous avoir tous autour de moi. Comment se porte votre journal ? » Se renseigna-t-il en prenant place au salon avec ses trois amis d'enfance.

« Et bien, vous savez, avec cette guerre sur le point de s'achever et le Président Lincoln qui souhaite abolir l'esclavage, on ne peut pas dire que la clientèle se fasse rare ! » Lança Richard Langley, faisant de grands gestes avec la main qui tenait son cigare.

« Je vois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de suivre la progression de la guerre… » S'excusa William, ne sachant comment leur avouer désertion.

« William, nous sommes au courant, nous avons mené notre petite enquête et nous pensons connaître vos raisons. Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous les partageons, nous n'aurions pas supporté d'avoir à exécuter des hommes et des femmes au nom de l'Union. Qu'ils soient blancs ou noirs, ils ont tout autant le droit de vivre que nous. » Acquiesça Melvin d'un signe de tête compatissant.

« John nous a confié que vous n'étiez pas revenu seul ? Alors, où se cache votre petite négresse ? » Demanda Richard d'un air hautain.

« Richard ! » L'interpella Melvin, alors que William restait muet de surprise.

« Quel est votre problème ? Je partage votre opinion sur le fait que l'on ne devrait pas les assassiner, mais si on les garde en vie, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Notre ami semble avoir saisit tout le côté pratique de la chose, un peu de plaisir n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Du moment qu'il trouve une femme blanche à marier par la suite ! » S'exclama Richard sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'attirait la foudre de ses trois autres amis.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas que de tels propos soient entendus sous mon toit Richard, vos idées me répugnent ! » S'écria John en se levant brusquement. « Si vous osez proférer de telles paroles encore une fois, ma porte ne vous sera plus ouverte ! » Le menaça-t-il avant de disparaître pour s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque.

William et Melvin ne savaient plus que dire, soufflés par ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Serrant les points, William résistait à l'envie de les projeter dans le visage de celui qu'il considérait auparavant comme un ami. Il faut croire qu'en temps de guerre, les esprits s'échauffent et les personnalités se révèlent. Il en avait la nausée, pourtant, une vois lui fit lever les yeux.

« William ? »

« Dana ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Vous devriez dormir ! » Sermonna-t-il gentiment Dana qui avait descendu les escaliers, ses longs cheveux ondulés pendant dans son dos et à peine couverture d'une couverture.

« J'ai entendu des voix et… le ton s'est élevé, je me suis inquiétée. » S'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il la menait jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche de l'âtre.

« Tout va bien, disons que nous avions un léger désaccord avec Richard, que voici. » La rassura-t-il en adressant un regard assassin à cet homme qu'il considérait comme son ami.

Mais pour le moment, ses deux camarades étaient sans voix, ébahis devant la beauté de la femme qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle était dans son plus simple appareil et pourtant, elle était éblouissante : la délicatesse de ses traits était d'autant plus soulignée par les nuances orangées provenant du feu.

« Je vous présente Dana Katherine Scully. »

« Melvin Frohburg. » S'annonça le petit homme, baisant la main de Dana avec une lenteur appuyée.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Frohburg. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui failli arrêter net les battements de son cœur.

« Moi de même Mad… Mademoiselle » Se reprit-il en n'apercevant pas d'anneau autour de son doigt.

« Richard Langley. » Procéda l'homme blond, plus fuyant dans ses gestes.

« Ce sont vos amis William, je présume ? » Questionna-t-elle en levant la tête vers ce dernier, qui avait pris place sur l'accoudoir et surveillait les moindres réactions des deux autres hommes avec attention.

« Oui, des amis d'enfance. » Précisa-t-il alors que John les rejoignait, sa colère affaiblie. « J'ai rencontré Dana alors que je m'enfuyais, j'étais blessé à l'épaule et elle a pris soin de moi, m'hébergeant pendant plusieurs semaines. Le… Le mari de Dana est mort à la guerre et elle n'avait plus personne, je ne supportais pas l'idée de la savoir seule en pleine nature, à la merci d'hommes comme les miens. Je lui ai demandé de me suivre et… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« J'ai accepté. Je sais que William est considéré comme un hors la loi mais durant ces moments que nous avons partagé, nous avons tissé des liens et… Je lui fais confiance, tout autant qu'à vous puisque vous êtes ses amis. Alors je vous en prie, aidez-nous à disparaître. » Les supplia-t-elle presque, sa voix gardant néanmoins une force et un courage indéniables.

« Vous voulez notre aide pour fuir l'armée ? » S'étonna Melvin, préférant s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit de quoi il retournait.

« J'ai de l'argent de côté à Washington, il faudrait que vous le récupériez à ma place, afin que l'armée soit convaincue de ma mort. » Éclaircit-il avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Très bien, on s'occupe de tout ça, où voulez-vous vous installer ? »

« Un endroit paisible, à l'écart d'un village, dans la montagne. » Répliqua William, sachant ce que Dana désirait, et voulant la combler comme il se devait.

« Très bien, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, nous avons tous besoin de sommeil. » Conclut Byers, invitant poliment Melvin et Richard à prendre congé.

« Bonne nuit William, Mademoiselle Scully. » Leur souhaita Melvin en courbant l'échine en signe de salut.

« Appelez-moi Dana. » Leur proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Un filet de lumière le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, dissimulé sous ses couvertures, William s'aperçut que la porte de sa chambre était entr'ouverte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit entièrement puis se referma, la personne s'approcha de son lit, la lueur s'échappant d'une bougie éclairant désormais son visage.

« Dana ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il immédiatement, s'asseyant à toute vitesse.

« Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Murmura-t-elle avec gêne. « Est-ce que… »

« Bien sûr, approche. » L'incita-t-il à venir, soulevant les couvertures.

Après avoir déposé la bougie sur la table de nuit, elle se faufila entre les draps jusqu'à se blottir dans les bras de William. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, savourant simplement le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre, en toute sécurité.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis ces dernières semaines… Combien j'ai pu changer, combien j'ai pu… Devenir dépendante de toi… » Lui confia-t-elle en laissant ses doigts parcourir son visage.

« C'est faux, tu n'es pas dépendante de moi, tu es une femme incroyablement courageuse et je sais que tu saurais très bien t'en sortir sans moi. Regarde, avant que j'arrive, ta vie était paisible. » Lui fit-il remarquer avec culpabilité.

« Ma vie n'était pas paisible, elle était ennuyeuse à mourir. Et puis, je ne voyais pas ma dépendance de ce point de vue, je veux dire… Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me séparer de toi… J'ai trop besoin de son contact, de ta voix, de son sourire… Regarde, je ne suis même plus capable de passer une nuit entière toute seule, ce n'est pourtant qu'un mur et j'avais l'impression d'être à des années lumière de toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle presque, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, jamais je n'aurais osé venir frapper à ta porte pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. » Lui révéla-t-il en souriant, ils étaient incroyables.

« Je croyais que j'aimais Daniel, je veux dire au début… mais je me voilais la face… Tout ça ne voulait rien dire, toi, tu représentes tout… Je… »

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il en lui coupant la parole, voulant lui simplifier les choses.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il la roulait sur son dos et se plaçait au dessus d'elle, noyant son cou d'une rivière de baisers.

L'embrassant tendrement, il autorisa ses mains à parcourir son corps fragile, dénouant les liens de sa chemise de nuit. Le fin tissu glissa et découvrit sa peau laiteuse, luisant sous la flamme de la bougie. S'arrêtant un insant, il se redressa pour contempler cette femme magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

« William ? » Questionna-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Tu… Tu es sublime… » Bafouilla-t-il, pris par l'émotion.

Il s'abaissa sur sa bouche et leurs lèvres se dévorèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne l'exploration de ses seins, de son ventre…

Les paupières closes, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dana qui se laissa aller aux milles et uns plaisirs que William lui apportait. Elle ne pensa plus une seule seconde à Daniel, William étant l'opposé de cet homme, la faisant passer elle et son bien être avant lui. Était-ce un rêve ? Était-elle montée au Paradis ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir si ce n'était de profiter de l'instant présent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna William avec une touche d'anxiété.

« Hum… Oui, parfaitement bien… » Murmura Dana, blottie dans le creux de ses bras, la tête reposant sur son épaule et ses jambes mêlées aux siennes.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte de partir d'ici, de pouvoir… » Commenta William avant de se raviser soudainement.

« Quoi ? De pouvoir quoi ? » S'étonna Dana en se redressant sur un coude, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de William, empreints au doute.

« Ce que nous avons fait, je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas… »

« Mariés ? » Compléta la jeune femme, elle aussi inquiète à présent, voulait-il vraiment d'elle ? Regrettait-il déjà ? « Je… Je ne te force à rien… »

« Dana. » L'interpella-t-il, sans effet.

« Nous pouvons prendre des chemins séparés et ne plus… » Continuait-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Dana ! » Lança-t-il en apposant son index sur ses lèvres délicates. « Je ne veux pas que nous nous quittions, je ne peux plus imaginer un seul instant sans vivre à tes côtés… Le mariage ne me fait pas peur, enfin, pas si c'est avec toi. » Avoua-t-il avec un demi sourire.

« William, tu n'as jamais été marié… Tu ne sais pas comment je… »

« Je n'ai jamais été marié car je n'ai jamais trouvé la femme qui me convenait, que j'aimerais et avec qui j'imaginais un avenir. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de marier une femme simplement car elle m'apporterait un meilleur statut dans la société, ou plus d'argent. Le mariage est une affaire de sentiments, pas d'argent. J'attendais de trouver une femme que je pourrais rendre heureuse et qui…me comblerait, jamais je n'ai trouvé cette personne... » Se confia-t-il avec une détermination qui le surprit lui-même.

« Tu vois, je ne veux te forcer à rien… » Insista Dana en s'asseyant pour lui tourner le dos.

« Hey, non, tu n'as pas compris. » Affirma William et prenant place derrière elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras et embrassant sa nuque avec tendresse. « Je n'ai pas trouvé cette personne jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Dana, je te l'ai dit, je t'aime plus que tout, je suis même tout à fait prêt à t'épouser, demain, s'il le faut, mais uniquement si c'est ce que toi tu souhaites également. » S'expliqua-t-il en la sentant trembler légèrement.

D'une main il attrapa la couverture et s'apprêtait à la draper autour de la jeune femme quand celle-ci se retourna vers lui, les yeux noyés de larmes.

« Mon Dieu, si c'est un rêve, faites que jamais je ne me réveille… » Chuchota-t-elle avant de se raccrocher à son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, cette fois ce fut Dana se trouva au dessus de William, le regard brillant de malice. Au ralentit, elle abaissa sa bouche sur son torse, déposant de longs et agréables baisers sur sa peau frémissante. Tout ce qui faisait sa masculinité se rappela à eux instantanément, et ce, avec une insistance non dissimulée. Souriant diaboliquement, Dana prit tout son temps, explorant chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à lui mordiller le cou et le rendre réellement impatient.

Afin de lui faire comprendre que la situation devenait pour lui insoutenable, William laissa ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il s'empara alors de ses fines hanches, faisant bien attention de ne pas frôler sa blessure qui cicatrisait peu à peu. Devinant où il voulait en venir, Dana se souleva légèrement en prenant appui sur ses genoux et se laissa très lentement redescendre sur lui. Tous deux gémirent au même instant, savourant ce plaisir ultime que d'être liés, par le corps et l'esprit. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, se donnant le temps de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre puis ce fut Dana qui sembla s'éveiller la première. Initiant un rythme douloureusement régulier, elle débuta une danse qu'eux seuls connaissaient, dans un va et vient si lent qu'il les conduisait doucement, mais sûrement, vers un état d'exaltation suprême.

En quelques minutes, ils devinrent frénétiques, leurs respirations haletantes se mêlèrent dans de bestiales embrassades. Atteignant finalement le sommet de leur ascension, ils durent fournir le peu d'énergie qu'il leur restait encore pour s'empêcher d'avertir vocalement leurs hôtes de l'activité illicite à laquelle ils s'adonnaient en secret.

Retombant dans un amas de membres essoufflés et exténués, William tenait le corps fébrile de Dana contre le sien. Cette dernière releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, pupilles dilatées, désir encore flamboyant et foudroyant. Elle s'avança vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de reprendre sa position initiale, envahie par le sommeil.

William écouta son souffle dans la pénombre, la bougie étant depuis longtemps consumée, tout comme l'était désormais leur amour. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi comblé, heureux et amoureux…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et John entra dans la chambre en vitesse, s'approchant du lit sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il y découvrirait.

« William, réveillez-vous nous… »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait : William et Dana entrelacés, leurs corps à peine couverts par un drap qui dévoilait largement le bassin de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, William ramena le tissu sur eux pour dissimuler leur nudité et ils s'assirent en silence.

« John, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper. » Lui fit-il remarquer, la voix lourde de reproches.

« Je m'en excuse, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver en si bonne compagnie. » Répliqua son ami en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à Dana qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Vous souhaitiez me parler ? » Questionna William de manière à recentrer la discussion.

« Oui, je vous attendrai dans la bibliothèque. » Lui indiqua John en reculant vers la porte encore ouverte où se trouvait sa femme, le regard tout aussi surpris et mal à l'aise que lui-même.

« Oh mon Dieu, William, que vont-ils penser de moi ?! De nous ? » S'exclama Dana en descendant du lit, le drap enroulé autour d'elle.

Cherchant ses mots, William fut pris de cours par la beauté de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui, à moitié nue et les cheveux défaits. Sa peau était illuminée par le soleil levant, des reflets dorés l'encerclaient, lui donnant l'allure d'un ange. En silence, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle, l'enlaçant dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, John et Susan ne diront rien. » Affirma-t-il en déposant de volatil baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tes meilleurs amis dirigent un journal local ! » S'écria Dana, tentant de s'éloigner de lui, en vain.

« Je le sais pour la bonne et simple raison que leur fils a déjà vingt ans et que John n'est marié à Susan que depuis dix neuf et belles années. Seules trois autres personnes sont au courant de ce secret : Richard, Melvin et moi. Autant dire que notre petite escapade est déjà oubliée pour eux. » Lui expliqua-t-il en arborant un sourire enjôleur.

« John ? Il… Il aurait pêché ? » Balbutia-t-elle, incrédule.

« Plusieurs fois, et il n'est plus le seul. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de passer les bras sous ses genoux et son dos afin de la porter jusqu'au lit.

« William ! » Fit-elle, prise par surprise quand il la déposa sur les couvertures et couvrit de nouveau son corps du sien.

« Hum… » Émit-il, plus occupé à embrasser sa poitrine qu'à l'écouter.

« John, il t'attend dans la bibliothèque ! » Lui rappela-t-elle, parvenant à peine à parler sous l'assaut délicat de sa bouche et ses mains.

« Hum… J'ai gardé son secret pendant 20 ans, il peut bien patienter pendant une heure ou deux… » Murmura-t-il remontant légèrement afin de dévorer ses lèvres exquises.

« Hot Springs ? » Questionna William, dubitatif.

Les quatre homes étaient réunis dans le salon fumoir des époux Byers, des volutes bleutés parcourant la pièce, rendant son air lourd et irrespirable. William était le seul encore debout, effectuant des aller et retours réguliers entre les fauteuils et la cheminée afin de calmer son agitation autant que faire se peut.

« C'est la ville d'origine de mes parents. » Précisa Melvin en haussant les épaules « Enfin, le village je dirais plutôt. » Rectifia-t-il en esquissant un sourire désolé.

Richard remua dans son siège, faisant grincer son cuir, et d'un geste connaissant, il fourra davantage sa pipe avant de s'affaler de nouveau contre le dossier. Son costume gris donnait un air malade à son teint habituellement pâle, sa cravate défaite n'arrangeait rien à son apparence mal soignée.

A l'inverse, Melvin se tenait droit, sachant pertinemment que de part sa taille désavantageuse, les moindres centimètres gagnés prenaient toute leur valeur. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus coûteux mais il faisait un effort admirable pour en donner l'impression. Cette pensée arracha un faible sourire à William, il s'était toujours mieux entendu avec lui, ils s'étaient souvent confiés l'un à l'autre.

« C'est dans le Dakota si je ne m'abuse ? » Demanda-t-il, sortant de sa rêverie passagère.

« Oui, dans le sud de l'état, près de Cheyenne River. C'est un endroit paisible et les gens y sont accueillants, particulièrement si vous leur dîtes que vous connaissiez les Frohburg. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée.

« Merci Melvin, merci à vous trois… » Répliqua immédiatement William. « Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. » Affirma-t-il, les observant dans les yeux pour leur transmettre toute l'étendue de sa gratitude.

« Oh, et nous avons réussi à obtenir tout votre argent de la Banque de Washington. Il s'agit d'une sacrée somme dîtes-moi. » Remarqua John, lui présentant un tas de papiers, les billets de l'époque.

« Oui, je ne voulais pas profiter seul de l'héritage de mes parents, j'attendais de rencontrer la femme avec qui le partager, d'avoir des enfants afin de leur procurer une éducation digne de ce nom. » Se justifia-t-il, des étoiles brillant déjà dans ses yeux rien qu'à l'idée de former une famille avec Dana.

« Oui, je vois que pour ce qui est des enfants, vous essayez déjà de mettre en œuvre le processus ! » Plaisanta John en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

« Je… Je vous fais mes excuses John, je sais que ce n'est pas une conduite… »

« N'allez pas plus loin William. » L'interrompit son ami. « Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que d'attendre d'être marié à la femme que l'on aime peut se transformer en une réelle torture. » Continua-t-il gaiement, s'attirant le rire des autres hommes.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez vu Dana ? » Questionna-t-il alors, presque gêné.

« Je l'ai croisée alors qu'elle allait se promener dans le jardin. » L'informa Susan qui rentrait dans le hall alors que le groupe d'hommes quittait le salon.

« Je vous remercie. » Répondit-il avant de s'éclipser.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. » Annonça John avec plaisir, portant la main de sa femme à sa bouche pour y porter un baiser.

« Il mérite ce bonheur, ils le méritent tous les deux. C'est comme s'ils vivaient une seconde jeunesse, je les envie vraiment. » Confia Melvin, l'expression de son visage particulièrement désabusée.

Dana observait la nature qui l'entourait de toute part, celle-ci se décrépitait à mesure que la saison avançait. Les branches des arbres se sentaient nues et à découvert, la pelouse se faisait rare et abîmée par le vent… Le temps passait, imperturbablement, laissant derrière lui goût amer d'un hiver qui se promettait d'être vigoureux. La brise cinglante anéantissait toute feuille ou brindille se trouvant sur son passage, telle une femme balayant avec brutalité le pas de sa porte.

Réajustant sur ses épaules le châle que Susan avait fait mettre à sa disposition, Dana parcourait les lieux sans plus les voir. Son esprit était bien ailleurs, elle s'évadait, se noyait dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à en avoir le regard troublé par l'émotion.

Elle aperçut néanmoins un banc, sa couleur blanche se détachant dans un coin sombre, les nuages s'étaient levés peu de temps après le soleil. Prenant place sur ces lattes de bois verni, Dana se sentit soudainement étouffer. En effet, elle était désormais engoncée dans un corset, tenue absolument insupportable. Vivant dans la montagne, ce genre de vêtement était prohibé, comment travailler les champs en gardant le dos si droit et la poitrine confinée, jusqu'à en avoir des difficultés à respirer ? Elle avait voulu éviter ce supplice mais la gouvernante ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille là, resserrant presque davantage les liens pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

Un grincement se fit soudainement entendre dans son dos, le grand portail s'ouvrait lentement, jusqu'à laisser apparaître une silhouette. Se levant, Dana approcha tranquillement pour accueillir le visiteur mais elle se paralysa au moment où elle le reconnut.

Lui ? Ici ? Vivant ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle en plein cauchemar ? Déjà le souffle rendu difficile par son corset, celui-ci s'emballa et Dana commença à paniquer. Une main sur la gorge, elle tomba à genoux, toussant légèrement et la vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Discernant à peine les formes, elle distingua néanmoins cette ombre singulière qui accourrait vers elle.

Marchant entre les arbres, William respirait l'air frais et bienfaiteur du jardin, légèrement embaumé par le parfum de la sève et de la rosée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à annoncer à Dana le lieu où ils iraient s'installer, il savait qu'elle serait heureuse, pour lui, pour eux. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur un instant mais bien vite, l'appréhension monta en lui. Il devait un avouer un dernier secret, l'évènement qui avait forgé sa vie, un passé qu'il voudrait enfouir en lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais.

Avançant tranquillement, son regard s'accrocha à une masse plus claire, au beau milieu de l'herbe. S'approcha quelques peu, son cœur faillit se décrocher. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure rousse de Dana, étendue sur le sol, surplombée par un inconnu. Il courait vers eux, de toutes ses forces, n'en croyant pas ses yeux quand il vit cet homme la frapper. Ce monstre la giflait, qu'importe son identité, il tuerait cet ordure, de ses mains nues.

William arriva bien vite à leur hauteur et se rua sur l'homme grisonnant, s'emparant de lui par les épaules et le projetant au sol. Après l'avoir assommé d'un coup de point en plein visage, il s'agenouilla auprès de Dana qui n'avait pas perdu conscience mais se sentait terriblement faible.

Il la prit dans ses bras et rejoignit la bâtisse à toute allure, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Légère comme une plume, il monta les marches deux par deux, sentant le visage de Dana, enfoui dans son cou, la peau humide sous les flots de larmes qu'elle déversait.

« Dana, ça va aller, je suis là… » Répétait-il sans arrêt, renforçant encore son étreinte.

La déposant sur le lit, William entreprit se déboutonner sa robe, sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait se faire materner, mais se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de faire autrement. Elle se retrouva bientôt en cotillon et corset alors il l'assit et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, se réfugiant contre lui. De cette façon, il avait ses mains dans son dos, défaisant les lacets qui la privaient d'air. Lui ôtant cet étau, il massa tendrement sa peau rougie pour la relaxer, ils étaient tout deux incapables de se défaire d'un contact qui les maintenait en vie. De ses doigts agiles, il défit le nœud dans ses cheveux et dénoua son épaisse tresse, jusqu'à ce qu'une cascade flamboyante dévale la chute de ses rein.

« Je suis là Dana, jamais plus il ne te touchera, jamais plus je ne te quitterai du regard, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. » Lui assura-t-il, la repoussant en arrière afin qu'elle se glisse sous les draps.

Il resta blottit contre elle, caressant sa joue, son épaule, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : qu'elle parle enfin, qu'elle cesse de se terrer dans ce mutisme insupportable.

« J'avais des difficultés à respirer dans ce corset et… Je l'ai vu… J'ai été si surprise que j'en ai perdu le souffle… » Se justifia-t-elle d'un air fautif.

« Oh Dana. » Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux.

« William, il… S'il est encore vivant, je… » Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe brutalement.

« Non, n'y penses même pas. Il n'a aucun droit sur toi, tu es peut-être encore sa femme vis-à-vis de la loi mais tu n'es pas son esclave. Il a perdu tout droit marital le jour où il a levé la main sur toi et qu'il t'a obligée à avoir des rel… » Il se tut, incapable de prononcer tout haut une telle horreur, un cauchemar qu'elle avait dû subir pendant des années.

« William, je t'aime, je t'en supplie, ne le laisse pas m'emmener… » L'implora-t-elle, le ton à la fois brisé et sans alternative.

« Plutôt mourir que de devoir te rendre à ce monstre. » Affirma-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se lever, déposant un baiser sur son front. « Je vais demander à Susan de venir te voir, moi je vais parler à ce traitre, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. » Lui annonça-t-il, résolu.

Ils échangèrent des pensée réconfortantes par le biais de leurs yeux puis il descendit au rez de chaussez, où se trouvait le couple des Byers ainsi que ce mal venu, un linge mouillé appliqué contre la tempe. S'approchant, William remarqua que sa peau commençait déjà devenir bleutée, cette vision lui donna presque le sourire.

Il réalisa également que jamais ils n'avaient prononcé son nom, pourtant, il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Bien sûr il avait vu des photographies de lui, en noir et blanc, mais il correspondait exactement à l'homme qu'il avait imaginé. Relativement grand, les cheveux d'un gris avancé, l'air condescendant comme il en avait rarement croisés. Peut-être était-il différent avant son mariage, sans quoi, il ne comprenait pas ce que Dana avait pu lui trouver à l'époque.

« Mr Waterston je présume ? » Demanda William en prenant place en face de l'homme.

« Exactement, le mari de Mme Dana Waterston. » Précisa-t-il cyniquement.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ? » Fit-il encore, connaissant pourtant la réponse.

« C'est pourtant clair, non ? Je suis venu chercher ma femme. Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas m'en empêcher car je pourrais faire appel à l'armée pour vous en dissuader. » L'informa-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Dana ne veut plus avoir à faire à vous, vous avez suffisamment gâché sa vie comme cela. » S'exclama William, haussant instantanément le ton et durcissant son regard.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire. Mme Waterston et moi sommes mariés depuis 10ans et rien ne changera cela, si elle part ou si vous l'emmenez, je vous ai déjà prévenu que j'en tiendrai compte à l'armée. Un déserteur, cela devrait les intéresser de savoir que vous poussez en plus les femmes à l'adultère. » Le menaça Waterston, pointant son index dans sa direction.

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? » S'insurgea William, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Oh, vous devriez vous méfier des gens qui vous entourent, certains ont la langue bien pendue lorsqu'on leur fait miroiter quelques billets sous le nez ! » S'exclama Waterston, le menton définitivement bien trop haut.

William réfléchit à toute allure, qui avait bien pu le trahir ? Un nom lui revint sans cesse, comment avait-il pu ? Il mettrait tout cela au clair plus tard, pour le moment, une situation bien plus charnue se présentait à lui.

« Vous ne me faîtes pas peur Mr Waterston, battre et abuser de votre femme n'est pas non plus ce que j'appellerais un passé reluisant. En enquêtant sur moi, l'armée mettrait toutes vos exactions à jours ! » Lui signifia William, se levant pour l'intimider de sa taille toute fois imposante.

« Je ne vous permets pas de juger mon mariage ! Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie ! » Rétorqua l'homme en se mettant debout à son tour, son visage rougissant de colère.

« J'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que plus jamais vous ne porterez la main sur elle ! Dana est une femme merveilleuse que vous avez failli briser, je ne vous laisserai pas la détruire entièrement ! » Affirma William en s'emparant du col de chemise de Waterston.

« Je veux lui parler ! Laissez-moi voir ma femme ! Je veux entendre tout cela de sa voix ! » Cria-il, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

William lui courut après et lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Fou de rage, Waterston le repoussa et William faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il rata une marche. Se ressaisissant, il n'arriva à la hauteur de ce monstre qu'une fois à l'étage. Tous deux restèrent immobiles, sans voix devant Dana qui se trouvait là, une couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules.

« Dana, tu devrais te recoucher, tu es encore faible ! » S'enquit William, venant à ses côtés et la supportant d'un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je vais bien William. » Assura-t-elle, tournant son regard vide vers celui de Waterston. « Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire Daniel. » Dit-elle enfin, réfrénant un frisson à l'idée de lui parler.

« Dana, tu n'es pas obligée, je ferai ce que tu veux, je peux le mettre à la porte. » Lui murmura William afin que son mari n'entende rien.

En guise de réponse, Dana se tourna vers lui et serra sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Elle devait mettre les choses au point, une bonne fois pour toutes. William ferma les yeux, comprenant tout à fait son geste. Avant de redescendre les escaliers, il jeta un regard écrasant à Waterston, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dépasser les limites cette fois.

« Je serai en bas Dana, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Lança-t-il finalement, se détournant d'eux pour descendre les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Dana eut l'impression qu'un vent froid l'enveloppait, comme s'il emportait avec lui tout ce qui faisait qu'elle allait bien. Toute fois, elle se reprit rapidement et fit signe à Waterston de la suivre dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à John.

En entrant, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou, ne portant que sa chemise de nuit sur elle, Dana se sentait des plus mal à l'aise. Mais elle devait mettre un terme à tout cela au plus vite, ainsi elle pourrait de nouveau se consacrer à la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle.

Prenant place dans le grand fauteuil, près de feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée, elle indiqua une place à cet homme, en face d'elle, à plusieurs mètres d'écart.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? » Questionna-t-elle froidement.

« Dana, je pensais que vous vous montreriez plus chaleureuse avec votre tendre et cher mari. Après tout, j'ai été déclaré mort. » Lui fit-il remarquer, préférant rester debout.

« Pas avec moi Daniel, comment ont-ils pu se tromper ? » Insista-t-elle, plus qu'agacée, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à la porte, comme si William pouvait y apparaître pour la soutenir.

« Rien de plus simple. J'ai volé la chaîne d'identification d'un soldat mort, je lui ai coincé la mienne entre les dents comme on le fait toujours et le tour était joué. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite à vos côtés, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez disparu ! » S'écria-t-il, se penchant sur elle se toute sa hauteur.

Dana ne flancha pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux afin de lui transmettre tout le méprise qu'elle ressentait à son propos. Serrant les dents et les poings, elle resta muette, attendant qu'il continue à s'expliquer.

« Alors j'ai commencé ma petite enquête, vous savez, je me suis fait des amis dans l'armée. Je n'avais même pas à donner mon nom ! Oh, j'en ai appris de belles, un soldat vous avait vu fuir avec un homme, celui-là même était poursuivi pour avoir refusé d'obéir à un ordre et pour avoir ensuite tué deux soldats chargés de le ramener ! » Raconta-t-il, comme passionné par ce sordide récit qui donnait pourtant la nausée à la jeune femme. « Et puis, il y a deux jours, un certain Richard Langley m'a contacté et m'a appris que ma charmante épouse fricotait sous le toit de son meilleur ami avec un certain William Mulder, recherché à travers tout le pays ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! » Assura Daniel, levant les bras au ciel avant de les croiser sur sa poitrine en effectuant des aller et retour entre l'âtre et le large sofa.

« Pourquoi vouloir me retrouver ? Pourquoi vouloir de moi alors que vous me traitez comme l'une de vos esclaves ! » Rétorqua Dana en se levant, se plaçant au dos du fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Pourquoi ? Mais pour l'honneur ma chère, pour ma réputation ! Que diraient nos voisins s'ils apprenaient que MA femme me quitte pour aller se prendre du bon temps avec un hors la loi ! » S'emporta-t-il, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

« Vous ne connaissez rien de Mulder, il est le contraire de vous ! Jamais je ne vous reviendrai, je ne suis pas votre chose, je ne suis pas votre putain que vous pouvez utiliser comme bon vous semble afin d'assouvir vos désirs morbides à chaque fois que vous le souhaitez ! » Cria Dana, perdant son souffle une fois qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase.

Jamais elle n'avait autant haussé le ton, jamais elle n'avait employé de mots aussi crus et grossiers. Une rage incroyable s'était évacué d'elle, la laissant haletante, le regard plus dur que jamais et la détermination à fleur de peau.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire ce que je PEUX ou ne PEUX PAS FAIRE ! Vous êtes ma femme et vous M'APPARTENEZ quoi que vous en pensiez ! » Hurla-t-il de plus belle avant de se jeter sur elle, les faisant tous deux tomber à la renverse.

Dana tenta de protéger son visage mais ce fut trop inutile, il la percuta en plein abdomen, la faisant tousser jusqu'à en cracher du sang. La ruant de coup, il lui en arracha sa couverture ainsi que le haut de sa chemise de lui, mettant sa poitrine à jour.

Heureusement, il n'eut le temps d'aller plus loin avant qu'un violent coup de pied ne lui arrive en plein visage, le faisant tomber en arrière, à plat dos. De nombreux autres suivirent, donnés avec une telle brutalité qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter. Enfin, cet assaut s'atténua jusqu'à cesser entièrement, il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts.

La respiration saccadés, le visage rougi d'une fureur incontrôlable, William résistait à l'étreinte de John qui voulait l'éloigner de ce monstre. Tout à coup, il se calma et fit demi-tour, tombant à genoux près de Dana qui se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, tout est fini William, je vais bien… » Affirmait-il d'une voix admirablement forte.

Il la serra contre lui, l'écrasant presque contre son torse en se relevant. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit sans prononcer un mot puis se dirigea vers la commode. En silence, sous le regard intrigué de Dana, il en sortit leurs vêtements, ceux que leur couple d'amis avaient mis à leur disposition, et les introduisit dans deux grands sacs. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'empara d'une robe bordeaux que Dana affectionnait particulièrement et vint à ses côtés.

Dans une douceur déstabilisante, il lui ôta sa chemise blanche alors qu'elle levait les bras pour l'y aider. Il s'arrêta un instant, considérant avec inquiétude les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur la peau opalescente de son ventre.

Pour la rassurer, Dana caressa sa main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer, qu'elle ignorerait la douleur. Alors il s'exécuta, tout aussi muet, lui passant cette robe magnifique. Le tissu épais s'arrêtait à ses épaules, se terminant le long de ses bras en un voile de dentelle absolument exquise, reflétant l'ourlet brodé et finement travaillé sur tout le bas du vêtement.

William saisit ensuite une brosse à cheveux et d'une main, défit le nœud qui retenait la chevelure de Dana. Il les démêla tendrement et s'attarda même jusqu'à lui faire une tresse, car malheureusement, elle ne pouvait les laisser défaits pour se promener en ville sans attirer les regards. Une fois parés, il prit sa main et cala les sacs sur son épaule, la conduisant jusqu'au rez de chaussée où John, Susan et Melvin les attendaient.

« J'ai enfermé Waterston dans le bureau de John. » Lui expliqua Melvin d'un sourire gêné.

« Je parlerai à Richard, William, je vous promets qu'il comprendra son erreur quand il apprendra ce que ce Mr. Waterston a fait. » Affirma John avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci à vous, merci pour tout. » Parla enfin William, sans lâcher les doigts de Dana une seule seconde.

« Tenez, ce sont toutes vos économies et Susan a fait préparer à manger pour vous, pour le trajet. » Lui indiqua John en lui présentant un petit sac que Dana s'empressa d'attraper, ne voulant pas que William se charge davantage.

« Merci encore. » Murmura-t-elle, leur faisant la bise à tous les trois.

« William ? A quoi penses-tu ? » Questionna Dana, le voyant aussi pensif.

« Oh, euh… » Il s'éclaircit la voix, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux aux autres passagers du train. « Il y a… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit Dana. » Commença-t-il enfin, un nœud au ventre.

« William, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, quoi que ce soit, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu as l'air de le croire. » Le rassura Dana, posa sa main sur la tienne et appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, devinant que son regard serait trop dur à affronter pour lui.

« Je… Je sais tout ou presque de ton passé et pourtant, j'ai occulté une large partie du mien. » Reconnut-il, caressant les doigts de la jeune femme d'une manière angoissée. « Avant de m'engager dans l'armée, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille, une rencontre organisée par nos parents. Aux premiers abords, nous ne nous supportions pas et ne pouvions concevoir une vie à deux, mais nos familles n'ont cessé d'insister. Sachant que je m'engagerais dans l'armée, contrairement à l'avis de mon père, il souhaitait que je prenne sa succession, à la tête de sa banque… Bref, j'ai réalisé que je serais peu souvent à Washington et que de part cette vie faite de voyage, jamais je ne pourrais rencontrer une femme qui m'aimerais et comprendrait la nécessité de mes nombreuses absences alors… »

« Alors tu as accepté de l'épouser, ainsi sa famille mettait la main sur une partie de vos richesses et toi tu trouvais une situation respectable vis-à-vis de la société aristocratique de Washington. » Termina Dana à sa place, se redressant pour longer ses yeux calmes et apaisants dans les siens.

« A quoi me sert-il de parler si tu sais déjà tout ce que je vais dire à l'avance ? » Demanda-t-il, la gêne encore présente dans son expression.

« Quel était son nom ? » Fit-elle, sa curiosité mal maîtrisée.

« Elle s'appelait Diana, Diana Fowley. » Répondit-il simplement, comme abasourdi.

« Tu pensais que je t'en voudrais pour avoir eu une vie avant moi ? » S'étonna-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et bien, je… » Balbutia-t-il, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle prendrait cette révélation avec autant de compréhension.

« William, avant ton arrivée, j'étais mariée, j'ai même faill… » Elle s'interrompit, fermant les yeux à la presque révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Quoi ? Qu'à-tu failli faire ? Dana ? Parle-moi ? » L'incita William, le plus gentil et attentionné possible.

« Je… Avec Daniel, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, on a fini par croire que l'un de nous était stérile. Oh, j'ai vite compris que le problème venait de mois étant donné qu'il a bien dû mettre enceinte trois de nos esclaves. » Confia-t-elle d'un air détaché, se refusant de pleurer sur son sort.

« Oh, Dana, je suis navré… Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ma réaction, ce n'est pas si grave si tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, c'est toi que j'aime et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Peu importe si on peut avoir des enfants ou non. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer, la serrant contre elle.

Lui, n'avait pas bien compris comment leur conversation avait pu autant dériver, ôtant de ses épaules un poids insurmontable et le déposant maintenant sur celles de Dana. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir de famille tous les deux, mais s'il en était ainsi, alors il l'accepterait. Il préférait vivre avec Dana et sans enfants que de vivre loin d'elle.

Elle, restait muette, résistant aux sanglots qui lui étreignaient les gorge. La discussion étant originellement axée sur lui, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle en viendrait à lui avouer ce lourd secret qui lui pesait. Pourtant, il aurait pu s'en douter, rester mariée dix avec un homme qui profitait d'elle comme bon lui semblait sans jamais avoir d'enfant aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Néanmoins, il semblait aborder la chose avec beaucoup de sang froid, d'amour et de soutien, où avait-elle découvert cette perle rare ?

« William… Je… La phrase que j'allais dire. » Reprit-elle avec courage, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout désormais. « J'allais dire que j'ai failli avoir un enfant avec lui. » Avoua-t-elle enfin, osant affronter son regard déboussolé. « Mais… Je l'ai perdu, après… Après qu'il m'ait frappée au ventre, j'ai saigné et… Et je l'ai perdu. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin, se dissimulant au creux de son cou.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot avant leur arrivée dans cette petite ville, ans leur nouvelles vie. Tout avait été dit, les secrets, leurs passés devaient être assimilés l'un par l'autre, les choses devaient reprendre doucement leur cours.

Dana sortit de la maison et s'avança vers l'écurie où se trouvait William, nettoyant le foin souillé. Appuyé contre le chambranle, elle l'observa un instant en plein effort, son torse nu luisait sous les assauts de la sueur. Il se frotta le front avec l'avant bras et continua à racler le sol avec ardeur.

« William, tu devrais t'hydrater, tu devrais venir manger avant de tomber dans les pommes. Les cheveux peuvent attendre. » Lui suggéra-t-elle en s'approchant.

Ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire face et lui accorda un sourire fatigué quand elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, ne voulant pas la tâcher.

« J'ai presque terminé, je voudrais que l'on soit libre cet après-midi pour aller se promener vers la rivière. » Lui confia-t-il, se remettant à la tâche.

Regardant à côté d'elle, Dana se trouva face à l'un de leurs chevaux alors elle le caressa gentiment le long du museau. Celui-ci soupira sous l'agréable attention et frappa des sabots contre le sol propre de son boxe.

« Je crois qu'il serait lui aussi intéressé par une balade. » Proposa Dana en jouant avec les longs poils de sa crinière qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« J'ai comme l'impression que n'importe quel prétexte est bon pour vous coller à moi Mme Mulder. » Répliqua William d'un air faussement exaspéré.

« Hum… Après que vous ayez rincé cette sueur et cette terre qui vous recouvrent de la tête aux pieds, Mr Mulder. » Acquiesça Dana d'un sourire charmeur avant de s'éclipser avec le verre désormais vide de William.

Sortant de la grande, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le chemin qui menait à leur ferme. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils vivaient ici mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se sentir parfaitement oubliée de tous. A leur arrivée dans cette petite ville, les habitants de Hot Springs s'étaient montrés particulièrement accueillants et serviables. Beaucoup étaient même venus les aider à remettre cette vieille ferme en état et elle avait fait la connaissance de quelques femmes bienveillantes.

Très vite, ils avaient sympathisé avec un couple d'amis et s'étaient beaucoup confiés à eux, leur faisant entièrement confiance. De cette manière, si quelque danger il y a, l'un des deux accourrait à leur ferme pour les prévenir.

Soupirant longuement, Dana se dépêcha de remplir un panier avec une couverture, du poulet froid et quelques fruits, sans oublier une bouteille de vin. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais goutté à l'alcool, l'une des nombreuses interdictions imposées par Daniel, mais William et elle en buvaient parfois, quand ils savouraient un instant agréable. Cette pensée apporta un sourire sur ses lèvres, la poussant à accélérer le mouvement.

Elle retrouva William à l'extérieur, se rafraîchissant grâce à l'eau du puis, alors elle s'assit sur les marches du perron pour l'attendre. Alors qu'il se lavait le torse, son alliance accrocha les rayons du soleil, renvoyant des flashs brillants dans les arbres.

Les yeux de Dana s'abaissèrent sur sa main gauche, elle ornée de deux anneaux, dont un fin diamant absolument divin. Elle avait pourtant insisté, lui affirmant qu'elle se moquait d'avoir une bague d'une telle valeur, ce qui était vrai, elle voulait simplement devenir Mme Mulder… Chose faite depuis un peu plus de deux mois, elle n'y croyait toujours pas, les choses étaient allées si vite. Elle n'avait même pas divorcé de Daniel ! Qu'importe, personne ne connaissait leur passé, ce n'était pas le genre d'information qui parcourait la campagne.

« Dana ? Tu es prête ? » S'enquit William en voyant qu'elle était plongée dans sa rêverie.

« Oh ?! Oui, pardonne-moi. » S'excusa-t-elle en se levant pour le suivre jusqu'au cheval qu'il avait déjà scellé.

Il monta le premier, tint le panier et l'aida ensuite à se caller devant lui. Il lui donna les provisions et s'empara des rênes afin de guider leur cheval le long de la rivière.

L'animal avança à un rythme mêlant marche et trot, les conduisant à travers les fougères sous un soleil qui dorait faiblement leur peau. Ses rayons se reflétaient parfois sur l'eau, dessinant des ombres ou des éclats de lumière sur sa surface ondulée. Le vent caressait les arbres de ses douces mains invisibles, laissant derrière lui des traînées d'oiseaux migrateurs qui revenaient de pays lointains. L'air était chargé de milles et unes odeurs, des parfums de fleurs aux pelages chauds des cheveux sauvages, passant la terre imbibée des pluies de la nuit qui s'évaporaient vers les cieux.

Bercée par l'allure reposante du cheval, Dana laissa sa tête tomber en arrière jusqu'à reposer sur l'épaule de William qui déposait de temps à autres de fins baisers dans son cou. Si ce n'était pas le paradis, cela y ressemblait fortement pensa-t-elle soudainement.

« Ici ? » Susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

« Hum… » Émit-elle, non loin de s'endormir.

Il posa le premier les pieds au sol et l'accueillit ensuite dans ses bras, la posant tout doucement parterre. En quelques minutes, ils étaient allongés sur la couverture, William nourrissant tendrement sa femme avec des grains de raisin.

Bien vite, Dana eut une idée et lança un regard malicieux à William, lui tendant sa main pour qu'il la suive. D'un commun accord, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements et s'immergèrent dans l'eau qui les désaltéra en un clin d'œil.

William l'attira à lui et dans une lenteur rassurante, la guida jusqu'à la petite chute d'eau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. S'embrassant amoureusement, leurs mains parcourant le corps l'un de l'autres, William la souleva afin qu'elle entour ses hanches de ses jambes. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats, les genoux tremblant et les respirations entrecoupées de gémissements. Ils restèrent ainsi, sous cette douche naturelle jusqu'à être trop fatigués pour tenir debout.

« William ? »

« Hum… » Fit-il, le visage collé contre le ventre nue de Dana, étendus en pleine nature.

« Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? » Questionna-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux qu'elle s'interroge sur un tel thème.

« Parce que… J'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs jours. Je… Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants avec Daniel et que j'avais même fait une fausse couche. » Lui rappela-t-elle, sentant sa bouche se perdre dans son nombrils, éveillant de drôles de sensations en elle.

« Et… »

« Je peut-être que c'était un signe, le signe que ce n'était pas l'homme qui pourrait un jour être le père de mes enfants. » Suggéra-t-elle, si concentrée que William dû lever la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Dana, si tu essaies de te justifier, de t'excuser parce que tu ne peux pas… »

« Non ! » L'interrompit-elle, plongeant ses minas dans ses cheveux, le forçant à reprendre sa position initiale. « Je… Je crois que quelque part, je devais attendre de te rencontrer… » Murmura-t-elle enfin, sentant à la respiration de William qu'il avait compris là où elle voulait en venir.

« Oh mon Dieu Dana… » Bredouilla-t-elle, connectant leurs regards l'espace d'une seconde.

Deux sourires éclatants illuminèrent leurs visages, William reposa son oreille contre son ventre, caressant sa peau avec tendresse. Une larme coula de sa joue et Dana la sentit immédiatement, elle observait les minces nuages dans le ciel, rêveuse, encore une fois…

« Bonjour petit être… Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore tout comprendre, mais sache que je t'aime déjà, et au moins aussi fort que j'aime ta maman. » Murmura-t-il à son nombril, les faisant rire et pleurer tous les deux sous le poids de l'émotion qui les étreignait.

Après quelques tendres moments supplémentaires, ils trouvèrent le courage de se lever, sachant que du travail les attendait à la ferme. Debout devant elle, William reboutonnait le chemisier de Dana, échangeant de longs et agréables baisers avec elle.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, emportant avec lui la lumière et ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lueur orangée parsemée de traînées jaunâtres. Le vent cajolait les cheveux de Dana, les faisant voler autour d'eux et caresser les joues de William. Ce dernier se pencha de nouveau sur elle, capturant ses lèvres avec un désir que personne n'aurait pu atténuer, sauf peut-être un bruit sourd.

Dana sursauta tandis que William restait immobile, son regard fixé sur elle. Au loin, des oiseaux avaient fui les arbres dans un battement d'ailes désordonné. La jeune se décala pour observer les alentours, en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Questionna-t-elle, étonnée et à la fois anxieuse.

Tout à coup elle se rendit compte que les mains de William tremblaient sur ses épaules alors elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres crispées, il pesait sur elle se tout son poids.

« William ? William que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi ! » L'implora-t-elle, la voix fragile.

Ils tombèrent alors à genoux, face à face, la tête de William renversée sur l'épaule de Dana, sans la force de prononcer un mot.

« William… » Murmura-t-elle, cherchant une réponse à tout prix.

L'horreur grimpa en Dana, s'accrochant à ses organes comme un animal saisissant d'épaisses lianes pour ne plus les lâcher. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux et elle se rendit alors compte de la tâche de sang qui maculait la chemise de William, dans le haut de son dos. Sous la peur, elle l'étendit au sol, ses paupières vacillaient sans énergie, il s'éloignait plus vite à chaque seconde.

« Je t'en supplie William… Non… Non… Notre enfant, tu ne peux pas me faire ça William… » Continuait-elle en perdant espoir, les larmes brûlant ses yeux dans un flot dévastateur.

Elle le secouait doucement, jusqu'à réaliser qu'il remuait lentement les lèvres. Se courbant vers lui, elle approcha son oreille de sa bouche et parvint à discerner quelques mots.

« Oh mon Dieu, William, toi aussi… Toi aussi tu as mon cœur… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas… » Insistait Dana, noyant son visage dans son cou.

A mesure que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient, les sanglots de Dana s'intensifiaient vertigineusement. Elle avait beau le remuer, son regard s'était figé, ses membres ne réagissaient plus, tout était terminé. Sa vie s'était volatilisée dans un dernier souffle.

Effondrée, Dana ne savait plus que faire, nous était si irréel, une minute elle vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie, une autre, tout était brisé et un cauchemar l'anéantissait en un coup de vent. Entre les larmes, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une ombre s'était avancée et se trouvait désormais dans son dos.

Tournant simplement la tête, le visage ravagé par les pleurs qu'elle avaient versés, elle ne fut même pas surprise de le trouver là.

« Je vous avais dit que je récupérerais ce qui m'appartient ! » Se vanta Daniel, son fusil à la main, la fumée s'échappant encore du bout du canon.

Dana se retrouva assise devant lui, reculant comme elle le pouvait avant d'essayer de se relever mais il s'empara alors violement de son bras. Elle voulut se débattre mais il lui enfonça l'extrémité de son arme dans le ventre avec une telle force que le geste lui en coupa le souffle un instant.

« Vous venez avec moi maintenant, et arrêtez de pleurer comme une enfant ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, l'attirant à lui pour l'emmener.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faîtes mal ! Jamais je ne vous suivrai ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Vous l'avez tué ! » Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

Malheureusement, il tint bon, la frappant en plein visage ce qui la fit retomber au sol. Il l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et il l'emmena avec lui sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter.

« Comment ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée !! » S'insurgea-t-elle, la voix brisée.

« Cette fois, ce n'est pas Richard qu'il faut remercier mais Susanne Byers, elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je casse un bras à son mari à ma sortie de prison… Encore moins que je casse celui de son fils… » Rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement, la traînant de force quand son visage se décomposa.

Elle ne voulait risquer la vie de son enfant, le seul lien qui lui restait avec l'homme qui gisait au sol, sous ses yeux, alors elle ne résista plus. De nouveaux sanglots voulurent étreindre sa gorge mais elle ne laissa pas les larmes apparaître, elle ne serait pas faible devant cet homme qu'elle haïssait, elle résisterait pour William et pour leur enfant à venir…

Épilogue…

Dana étendait du linge sur le fil, à l'extérieur de la maison, des cheveux tressés comme Daniel le lui ordonnait. Elle disposa un drap avec rapidité, elle avait promis à son petit garçon qu'ils iraient à la rivière avant de manger et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Soupirant, elle essuya son front où la sueur perlait doucement sous l'assaut d'un été caniculaire.

« DANA !! »

Cette dernière sursauta, prise dans sa rêverie, se précipita vers la maison d'où provenait le cri de son tyran de mari. Tenant sa robe dans ses poings serrés afin de faciliter son pas, elle se tint dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'attendant à de nouvelles remontrances injustifiées. Comme toujours, elle se confondrait en excuses, lui assurant que tout était sa faute, quoi qu'il s'agisse, que ce soit la vérité ou non.

« Où se trouve votre saleté de mioche ?! » L'interrogea-t-il, fulminant de rage.

« Matthew doit se trouver dans la grange, il prépare le foin pou… » Commença-t-elle avant de n'être interrompue par ce dernier, la bousculant sur son passage afin de sortir.

« Il va m'entendre ! » Cria-t-il de plus belle, se dirigeant d'un pas menaçant en direction de l'enfant qui ne le voyait pas venir.

« Non ! » Voulut le retenir Dana, courant vers lui dans le but de s'interposer.

Hélas, elle arriva trop tard pour éviter le premier coup qui envoya Matthew valser au sol. Le pauvre ne comprit ce qui se passait qu'une fois que Dana se trouvât face à Daniel, son beau père qu'il haïssait de toute sa chair. L'homme frappa sa maman qui tomba elle aussi à terre et la rua de coups de pieds dans le ventre, vociférant insultes et humiliations.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de cela sale catin ! » Grogna-t-il encore sans remarquer que Matthew s'était redressé.

L'enfant, souhaitant défendre sa mère, sauta sur le dos de Daniel et lui serra le cou de toutes ses forces avant de n'être secoué comme un prunier et de rejoindre une fois encore la terre ferme.

« Non ! Matthew ! Ne le touchez pas ! » L'intima Dana en rampant jusqu'à son garçon, déboussolé par un choc à la tête durant sa chute.

Daniel sembla en avoir eu assez et se tint devant eux de toute sa hauteur, les poings repliés sur les hanches et l'air plus condescendant que jamais. Il esquissa un rictus dégouté puis recula doucement, satisfait de la leçon qu'il venait de leur donner à tous les deux.

« Ca lui apprendra à ne plus casser de verres ! » Lança-t-il en leur tournant le dos. « Disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir avant ce soir ! » Leur ordonna-t-il ensuite avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Encore sonnée, Dana prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Matthew resta silencieux comme toujours, acceptant son sort sans une plainte, ce qui déchirait encore davantage le cœur de sa mère. Le berçant contre elle, elle caressait ses cheveux bruns qui lui semblaient si familiers malgré le temps qui passait et les souvenirs qui s'affadissaient.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait mon papa ? » Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Oh, mon Ange, papa nous aurait pris dans ses bras et il nous aurait emmenés loin, très loin d'ici. » Murmura-t-elle en retour, une larme dévalant sa joue rougie par les coups.

Se levant, elle garda son enfant contre elle, le sentant dissimuler sa petite tête dans le creux de son cou. Lentement, elle se mit à marcher vers un endroit connu d'elle seule, un lieu qu'il était temps qu'elle partage avec le petit homme de sa vie.

Son rythme était régulier, apaisant, si bien que Matthew ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur son épaule, faisant naître un rare sourire sur les lèvres de Dana. Arrivant à destination, elle l'éveilla doucement et le posa à terre dans défaire l'étreinte de leur main.

« Viens. » Fit-elle en avançant vers un arbre centenaire.

Au pied de celui-ci se trouvaient des fleurs multicolores, plus belles les unes que les autres. Matthew, du haut de ses 7 ans ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi sa maman pleurait désormais à chaude larmes, tombant à genoux devant ce parterre coloré. Tout à coup ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une sculpture dans le tronc, un petit ange affublé de deux ailes et un « W » gravé sous se dernier. Ses petits doigts frôlèrent l'écorce avec un respect et une admiration qui laissèrent Dana sans voix.

« Papa ? » Questionna-t-il simplement en se tournant vers sa mère qui hocha positivement de la tête.

« Il t'aimait déjà Matthew, le jour où je lui ai dit qu'il allait être papa. Il a mis sa tête sur mon ventre et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. » Lui confia-t-elle, accueillant son enfant dans ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots.

« Je l'aime aussi maman. Et toi aussi je t'aime fort, quand je serai plus grand, on s'enfuira tous les deux et Daniel ne nous trouvera plus jamais. » Lui suggéra-t-il avec tout son amour d'enfant.

« Je te le jure mon Ange, on partira… » Murmura Dana au creux de son oreille, leurs pleurs se mélangeant dans une complainte interminable.

Ils restèrent de longues heures au milieu de ce champs, assis dans l'herbe, un enfant racontant ses espoirs à sa mère, et celle-ci lui racontant ses souvenirs d'une époque qui avait été merveilleuse. Pendant quelques heures, ils oublièrent leur quotidien tragique, parlant des nuages, partageant leurs rêves mais bientôt… Bientôt ils devraient regagner cette qui leur était insupportable.

The End

37


End file.
